The dangerous poison of love
by DeanAmbroseDarling
Summary: Randy Orton and Dean Ambrose have never seen eye to eye, simply because of their combustible personalities. But, what will happen when the most poisonous viper in wwe starts to fall for the most dangerous man in wwe. Will love prove to be the most dangerous & poisonous force than them that will bond them together or not. Dean Ambrose/Randy Orton (WARNING: Explicit Slash/Swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Randy Orton was furious and there was only one reason for that, he's constant failure to reach at the top of the business once again. He just had another meaningless match against Damien Sandow, and had just been told by the wwe creative division that he's gonna team up with his friend Sheamus to take on the Big Show at extreme rules, which only meant one thing that another pay-per-view would be wasted doing absolutely nothing of good use.

This situation would have been normal for any other wwe superstar, but not for Randy. Since, he had already wasted his last year in trying to keep his meaningless relationship with his wife intact, then being told that he meant nothing by the only man who really loved him, some serious drug addiction and various hurtful injuries. Randy felt as if he would burst at any moment due to his enormous failures in both his personal and professional life as well.

All the wrestlers anxiously stood outside the men's locker room, and could hear Randy's curse and grunt from inside. Yet, no one had enough courage to go on and stop the seething viper or no one was that stupid to walk on an aggressive psyched man like that, no one other than the most eccentric and crazed man in wwe himself, Dean Ambrose.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Heath Slater asked in a nervous tone.

Dean pushed Heath's hand off of his abdomen and smirked, "over the moon, Einstein. Huh! Of course, to the locker room, where else."

Heath griped his heart hard and stammered while he spoke. "Randy's in there, and he's in a very foul mood. You don't wanna go there inside, believe me."

"So." Dean said it in a matter of tone voice and laughed to himself. "I don't give a damn about his mood."

Antonio moved from the corner of the wall and placed his hand over Dean's shoulder. "Buddy, it's better to stay over here. I insist."

Dean turned around to look at him, and grinned widely. "What the fuck? I need my vest which is in your bag pack, that's all. Remember, I forgot it in my hotel room and you bought it for me here. So, I need it now because my match is in like another 15-20 mins or something."

"Oh..Yes..I remember. But, its better to wait because he'll anyways be out in few minutes, and then I'll bring it up to you." Antonio said while rubbing Dean's shoulder. "Don't worry, okay."

"Ahh..don't bother, okay. I'll get it myself." Dean said and moved away from Antonio while he made his way to the men's locker room.

As soon as Dean reached the locker room, he turned the door knob and slightly entered the room, when a strong voice forced him to stop where he was. "I told you people to contain your ass outside." Randy said with a furious voice with his back facing the door. He was standing in the centre of the room facing the wall. He's both hands were plastered to the wall while his shoulders were hunched and his forehead was pressed against the wall.

"Oh…That's not gonna happen Randy, because I need my vest. And, I'm gonna take it, whether you like it or not it doesn't matter." Dean said in his raspy tone.

Randy immediately turned to face Dean, and seethed with anger. "You've got no rights to talk to me like that. When I say that you stay outside, you better stay or else you'd be responsible for your own actions."

Dean smirked lightly, and to Randy's dismay walked to the left side of the room. He picked Antonio's bag, which was placed over one of the steel chairs and unzipped it. "You know that I'm not scared of anybody nor do I care what you'll do to me, so…."

"Ahhh…"Randy interrupted Dean, and placed his hands over his ears while he started to pace back and forth in the room angrily. Dean took the vest and the under shirt out and zipped the bag, but when he turned around he was a bit taken aback at Randy's behavior. "So, is it true that you hear voices or what?"

Randy stopped pacing and looked back to stare at Dean. "I'm not answering any of your dumb questions, alright. I'm fucking pissed at everyone my family, my friends, my job, this company and even you." Randy replied while raising his voice a bit higher. "So stop pissing me off and get the fuck out, asshole."

"Wow.." Dean said it in a tone like he couldn't believe his ears. "You've really got it that bad, huh! Look I'm no fucking body to you, and it's not like it's my fucking problem anyways, but if there's anyone you should be pissed at then it's you, okay." Dean shot back at him.

"Oh..Yes..Yes… it's my fucking fault and I'm to blame. Well, genius I fucking know that already." Randy spat in a harsh tone, and placed his hands over his hips while he stared down at the ground. "For once in my miserable life, I accept that I maybe the reason for all of my personal problems, but not for my professional ones. I've always been a great wrestler and I'm still great to this day."

Dean sighed a bit hard and folded his arms in disapproval. "Listen Randy, I'm not asking for you to blame yourself and get all worked up. But, what I'm trying to say is that for once man up and deal with your problems. I know that a lot is going on with your life, but you need to stand up to your troubles and face them. And, not just coward yourself behind them, okay."

Randy couldn't believe that a guy like Ambrose, who was crazy as nuts was giving him advise on his life. He then thought to himself, as to what had he resorted himself into, that psycho freaks were coming up and counseling him on his well being now. He got frustrated with himself and yelled out loudly. "I don't need any help or some sort of advise from a psycho like you, okay. So, do me a favor and leave."

Dean freaked over the harsh words that fell out of Randy's mouth, and lost control over his mind. "Well, suit your fucking self then Mr. Viper." He lashed out in anger, and pulled on his hair frantically. "Go...on and get yourself tangled in your self doubts. But, remember that this is only going to bring you down. More down than you already are. Anyways, you deserve this you piece of shit… for all the stuff that you got handed to you."

Randy became furious at Dean's declaration, and slithered his way towards him. He harshly pulled on Dean's collars, and pinned him to the wall. He frowned upon Dean's face while breathing heavily; he looked as if the venom was coursing through his veins. "What did you just say? You think, I got everything handed to me because of my family name then you're dead wrong. My dad was nobody in the biz and I had worked my ass off all alone for this." He spoke in a manner as if he was hissing. "And, just so you know, I'm not the type who shit on anything, its just that I'm losing control over everything.."

Dean took hold of Randy's hand over his collars, but dint push them off just yet. "I understand, because I was in the same ship like the one you're in right now. And at one point, I too became addicted to drugs, blamed myself for all of my failures and eventually lost control over my life." Randy's grip loosened over him, and he placed his hands over the walls which were on the either side of Dean's head. Yet, he still kept his forehead close to his face and watched him carefully. "And, once I had realized that self doubting is only going to make it worse, I gutted and pulled myself together."

Randy could see the genuine look that was present in Dean's pale blue eyes, and stared deeply into them. Dean folded his arms while holding his vest and under shirt together, and he too stared right back into Randy's aqua blue eyes. "I thought that I was the only one. But, I guess you're right because my self doubting has leaded me into more failures than I could imagine."

"You see, you gotta agree on that." Dean said and nodded his head in approval. It was only then, that Randy realized as to how close he was leaning over Dean's face. "Sometimes all you need is self realization, and only you can help yourself and no other…" Dean went on and on with his thoughts, but Randy was having a real hard time on concentrating over what he was saying.

Randy felt like as if he was mesmerized by Dean's presence, and could stare at him forever & ever. There was just something that made Randy's heart flutter in that moment, and whether it was Dean's seductive voice, or his beautiful baby blue eyes or even his majestic facial expressions, it was hard to tell as to what had actually caught hold of his interest. Yet, it was safe to say at this point that Dean really had a way with his words.

"I live my life with no regrets whatsoever and you should too. And, the best way is to keep it cool, right?" Dean's question startled Randy, and he immediately pulled himself off of his thoughts. "Oh..Yeah..Yeah..You're right." Randy replied and nodded his head in agreement, but in reality he hadn't even heard a damn word, since the moment he'd got lost in his own thoughts.

Dean looked suspiciously at Randy, and crooked his face a little. "So… would you mind getting away from my face now? You're making me little uncomfortable over here." Dean gestured with his hand over the little space that was present in between them.

"Yup!" Randy quickly pulled himself away sliding both of his hands off of the lockers, and motioned to walk to his side of locker room. "You know what; I always thought that you're slightly off and very eccentric both in character and in person. But, I guess you've got more brains than the entire locker room combined. You're kinda smart ass, Ambrose." Randy said while he made his way to his lockers.

"Well, I too never thought that I would actually ever speak about my personal life to anyone, who's not even close to me like that. But, I don't know for some weird reason I just did. And, even you're not that vicious like I thought you'd be." Dean said while he took off his t-shirt. He already had his cargo pants and boots on, and he'd just realized that he was already running late for his match. So, he'd decided to change then and there.

Randy turned around to meet with a highly enticing sight. He tried to ignore it, but wasn't able to take his eyes off of Dean's delicious body. He liked the way Dean's muscles flexed when he put on his under shirt, and he quickly felt a little hurt for not being able to stare on that beautiful abs for a bit longer. He silently watched as Dean put on his vest and zipped it, and even then he tried to take his eyes off, but just couldn't.

After Dean had finished dressing, he looked up at Randy, who instantly looked back at him acting as if he wasn't staring at his body at all. "So, I'm done. I'll leave now, and hopefully you'll allow other wrestlers to enter their locker room." Dean said it in a playful tone. But, Randy dint answer back instead he just stared at him.

Dean made his way to the door, and let himself out. Randy immediately felt disappointed for creating such an awful ruckus. "Hey!" He heard Dean's voice and quickly looked up at the door. He saw Dean's head peeking from outside the door and stared blankly at him. "Just remember to keep it cool, Mr. Viper. Okay!" Dean smiled at him and Randy smiled back at him.

Randy felt a wee bit of happiness with the conversation that he just had with the guy, whom he'd thought to be the craziest and wackiest of all the guys in wwe. He couldn't deny the fact, that he even felt some sort of weird attraction towards Dean, and the little talk that he just had made his self confidence boost a little higher. It may have been one of the strangest convos that he'd ever had with anybody. But, it was interesting nonetheless, and definitely the one he'd always remember.

* * *

Hey! guys, this is my another attempt to write one of my fav Ambrose pairing Ranbrose. I hate that there are no fics on here for this wonderful couple, so I decided to write them. I know most of you have already requested me to write Ambreigns and believe me I want t,o but I'm still finalizing on a perfect plot line, and once its done I'll write it. Hope you guys liked the beginning of this fic and please read/review as it motivates me.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, fella...after I left early last night, I heard that you created an awful ruckus in men's locker room." Sheamus asked his friend Randy while he took a sip of his hot coffee.

Randy quirked his eyebrows and his face was guilt ridden. "What can I say man…I guess I was just being a loser prick and troubling others for my own failures." He replied, while forming circles with his fingers over the brim of his coffee's mug.

Sheamus raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and moved closer to Randy's face. He looked around in the catering hall to make sure that no one heard whatever he was about to say. "Are you okay? If you need help I'm here. You'll be fine, okay relax."

Randy felt confused and little bit irritated on his friend's remarks. "What's gotten into you? I'm perfectly fine and I definitely don't need anyone's help."

"Well, if you're perfectly fine then how come a guy like you is admitting his mistakes, and even owning up to them. Because, the Randy I know always blames wwe or his family or anyone else for his troubles. What made you change your stubborn mind, anyways?" Sheamus asked folding his arms in the process.

Randy slightly pushed away his coffee mug, and smirked. "You see…Ambrose came up to the locker room last night, and we talked for a while and all. He said some things, which I kinda liked, and it really made me think about my personal issues. You know…."

"Hold on…hold on…a sec." Sheamus interrupted Randy while holding his right arm up. "You're trying to tell me that Dean fucking Ambrose, the crazed one, the dangerous wild man came to the locker room, when you yourself were psyched beyond limits and talked sense to you."

"Yes."

"And, both of you dint tear each other apart."

"Nope."

"Sheesh..fella." Sheamus sighed hard as if a huge load was off of his neck. "I still find it damn hard to believe that you would appreciate and listen to Dean of all the people."

Randy stood up to leave and grinned widely over Sheamus's confused face. "Come on now…we need to get ready for our match. But first, let's get some chilled water."

Both the guys left their table, and made their way towards the counter, and ordered for two bottles of water. But, just as the worker handed them the bottles of water and Randy turned around, he vaguely bumped his shoulder into another man, and that man being none other than Dean Ambrose. The moment Randy's eyes met Dean's face; an inadvertent smile instantly crept over his face, and he had to try real hard to make it fade away.

"Oh…Hey!" Randy exclaimed.

"Hey! Randy. Hey! Sheamus. How are ya?" Dean asked while signaling the worker at the counter to give him three bottles of water.

"I'm doing fine fella. I see that you're already dressed up." Sheamus asked while smiling at Dean.

Dean looked amused at Sheamus's question and sighed slightly. "Yeah… there's no time to relax for the three of us. We're opening this live show with some promos and then we've even got main event match to go through."

Sheamus nodded his head, and both of them continued to chat for a bit. During the entire time they chatted, Randy simply stood leaning over the counter and stared immensely at Dean. For a moment he even forgot that he was at catering area, and just silently watched Dean. He just loved to watch the way Dean's face twitched and curved with every word that left his pretty mouth.

Randy was solely dazzled by Dean's way of talking, his facial expressions, raspy seductive voice, crystal clear blue eyes, disheveled hair and of course his glorious arms that were shown perfectly in his ring attire. He couldn't help but stare at every part of Dean's body up to down and down to up, and pretty much checked the hell out of him.

Dean then turned around to take away the water bottles that were being handed to him by the catering guy. Yet, still Randy watched Dean with a keen interest and dint even acknowledge the fact, that now Sheamus was watching him too. Sheamus immediately smacked Randy's arm, and Randy was jolted out of his thoughts. He suspiciously looked at Randy, who just gave him a deadpan look.

"Okay…guys..I'm running late. I'll leave, alright." Dean said and motioned to leave.

"Okay, well…I guess I'll see you around then." Randy asked with a slight grin over his face, and sheamus sent what the fuck look towards his direction, which was obviously ignored by him.

Dean seemed confused by Randy's friendly remark, but replied nonetheless. "Yup!" He then turned around and left.

Randy felt quite self satisfied with himself and with Dean's answer as well. He was in his own bubble of thoughts when Sheamus's rough voice shook him up. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing." Randy answered back in a casual tone.

Sheamus got a little irritated by Randy's ignorance and stared harshly at him. "What do you mean by nothing, fella? I saw you eyeing Ambrose, and then you go right ahead and get friendly with him. There's something fishy about this."

Randy grinned and rubbed his subtle jaw. "Well…I think he's smart and aggressive like me, and I think he's kinda cute too. So…"

"What? Sheamus interrupted him. Oh…Lord..I can't believe this. First you chit-chat with Dean yesterday, and then you're eyeing him today. But, now on the top of it you think he's cute. I think you're really gone out of your mind."

"Well...at least I have balls to speak my feelings. And, not like you who want to live in with his boyfriend, but is just too scared to ask for it." Randy spat back.

And, Sheamus almost immediately rebutted back, and hit Randy lightly over his arm. "Shush…let's keep Drew out of this for once, please. It's not about us right now, because you're the one who's revealing the Pandora box here." Sheamus laughed and started to pinch Randy's tummy in playfulness, when all of sudden Randy went rigid and stood like a robot.

Sheamus straight away noticed the change in Randy's behavior, and turned around to see Cody entering the catering hall with his sexy girlfriend, Vanessa. Cody Rhodes, the pretty boy once had been Randy's boyfriend, and after their vicious break up. both of them had been left completely heart broken.

But, Cody had already moved forward in his life, and was out here once again showing off his beautiful girlfriend in front of everybody and especially the man whom he used to love before.

Randy stood there blankly, and watched Cody being all happy and beaming. The entire time he could feel his stomach churn vigorously because of the presence of his ex. It wasn't like Randy wanted Cody back or something, but their tumultuous relationship had scarred him for life. And, it was still hard for him to look at Cody, especially when he was with his hot girlfriend.

"Don't you dare look at that twink wannabe stud, and get sad. Every one knows that he's gay and the only reason he's got a girlfriend now is to make you jealous or something." Sheamus said while rubbing Randy's back softly.

Randy smirked at his friend's comments. "Well…we exactly don't know about that, and he says that he's in love with her. He deserves happiness after all, and maybe she can give him what I couldn't."

"Oh…no one ever believes what that twinky says. And, it wasn't entirely your fault, so please let's stop taking about him for the millionth time." Sheamus felt a bit fed up on his friend's in capability to let things go.

"Okay…Okay...Let's leave now." Randy raised his arms in submission, and started to walk. Yet, he still felt a bit sad on Cody's sudden appearance.

Sheamus glanced at his friend, and realized that he was still thinking about his ex, so he tried to lighten up his mood. "You know…I always thought that Dean was quite hot. And, if he wasn't crazy like he is, then I don't know Drew would've just bitten the dust…"

Randy laughed and shook his head in disbelieve. "I could just tell that you had hots for him, because of the way you always tend to peel off his vest to run your hands all over his body. And, FYI his craziness is such a turn on for me." Both the guys laughed at each others statement, and joked even more about Dean on their way out.

Dean made his way to the locker room after he'd just wrapped the last match of the night. He unlocked the door and swiftly entered the room, but was momentarily stunned to see his two best friend's Roman and Seth heavily make out with each other. Both the guys were intensely kissing, licking, sucking and in that moment it looked as if they would eat each others face out.

"Guys…would you two mind taking break for a sec…Jeez...I'm right here." Dean interrupted them with an exhaustion in his voice.

But, both the guys dint quite paid attention to Dean's words, and were still going at it. In reality this scenario had been going on for about two weeks, after Roman and Seth had finally decided to commit to each other, and officially become a couple. From that day on, they'd been behaving like two horny teenagers who could never ever get enough of each other.

"Come on…Guys, we're getting late. Let's leave now. You two can fuck each other all night long, but in our hotel room." Dean again tried to get some sort of reply out of his friends, and this time Roman turned around peeling himself away from the slimy kiss.

"There's nothing you can do Dean to stop us, right now. You know that my boyfriend is such a slut for my cock, and when he's horny I need to give it to him the right away. You can wait and watch or you can leave by yourself and we'll meet you at the hotel. Anyways, you've got the key card right?" Roman said in a casual tone.

Dean folded his arms tightly and just stared back at both of them, when Seth chimed in this time. "Oh…puh…lease...Dean, don't get mad and stop cock blocking me now." Seth pulled Roman back into another searing kiss, and they resumed their kiss as if nothing or no one even mattered to them anymore.

This situation was beyond under Dean's control, and he quickly made his way out. He took hold of his bags and exited their personal locker room. Dean went to the only other friend that gave a shit about him, and entered the men's locker room to travel with Antonio. The moment Antonio saw Dean in the locker room, he understood right away what would've happened, and speechlessly left with him after packing his bags.

The drive to the hotel room was pretty much silent for both Dean and Antonio. They checked with the receptionist, and entered the elevator together quietly. Once they were inside the elevator, Antonio broke the silence. "What's up with you? Why are you so quiet and dull?"

"You know, what's up with me. So, why you're bothering asking me anyways." Dean replied back, but dint even look at Antonio, and simply stared at the elevator's switches.

Antonio sighed heavily while he placed his arm around Dean's shoulder. "Dean, you should let it go now brother. Roman and Seth are a couple now and you were the one who actually pushed Roman into accepting Seth as his boyfriend, then why be jealous now."

"I'm not jealous." Dean harshly replied while pushing Antonio's arm off his shoulder. "You just don't understand."

"Then, help me understand." Antonio shot back at him, but even before Dean could reply the elevator door had opened, and they'd reached their floor. Dean quickly took himself out, and turned left to make his way to the room, when Antonio grabbed his arm and spun him around. "If you need anything, then I'm here buddy.

But, Dean dint answer him back and simply smiled at his friend's caring nature. He pulled himself away from Antonio's grasp and walked slowly towards his room. And, the entire time all he could think about was his two best friends who'd now turned into boyfriends.

Later that night, Dean wasn't quite able to get the sleep because of the chaotic sounds, grunts, moans and explicit language that was coming out of the attached bed room of his two best friends. He twisted and turned in his bed, and even tried to cover his ears with the soft polyester pillows, but the noise of Roman & Seth's sexual activities was just too much.

Dean got frustrated with the immensely dirty talks that were going on between his friends. He tried to not overhear it, but the sound was so high that he was able to hear it anyways. Although, he kept fighting with himself to not eavesdrop on them, but regardless of his will he could clearly hear them, and it was annoying the fuck out of him.

"Oh… Roman baby….harder..harder..Ahh.." Seth's moans were sounding like a slutty whore to Dean and even Roman's grunts weren't any better. "Yeah..Babe..like that ha..Seth..Ahh..come..on..babe..ahh.."

Dean practically jumped off his bed in anger, and started to pace back & forth in his room harder. A part of him wanted to interrupt them, but he had no rights and he himself had made the choice to room with them. Yet, hearing those grunts and moans actually made him feel like he was interrupting in their private moment or something.

It was no secret that he was actually getting turned on by those sexual sounds, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Suddenly, Dean felt lonely and a bit sad. He felt as if he was an outsider intruding on his best friend's personal time, but hell who he was kidding anyways, because when it came to this trio he was always an outsider.

This wasn't because his best friends made him feel that way or something, but it was because of Dean's choice and his stubbornness to never believe in relationships and love, which led Roman & Seth to not include him in their commitment and separate him completely from any pleasurable activities, whatsoever.

Dean decided that there was no point in staying in the room, and he quickly changed into his grey sweat pants and black hoodie, but just before he left he grabbed one cigarette out of the box and a lighter, and silently made his way out. He had minimized his cigarette smoking habit since he'd joined wwe, but occasionally when he was too depressed he would just bum one cigarette or two.

It was already past midnight and every one in the hotel seemed to have already fallen into deep slumber. Dean quickly made his way out of reception hall, and entered the dimly lit attached garden of the hotel. He walked briskly and sat on the corner most bench of that garden.

The small garden area had nothing but well shaped bushes and trimmed grasses. There was a tall street light near the gate of the garden in the far end, and the slow cool breeze was mildly blowing all over. The cool breeze which was blowing had already seemed to calm Dean down, and had messed more his already messier hair.

Dean sat there deeply thinking about his friends while flicking the lighter on & off in his right hand and rotating the cigarette in the other. Even though he was outside and was far away from his friends love session, he could still hear their grunts and moans in the back of his head. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, and just as he lighted it, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind his back.

He turned around and saw a tall, well built figure approaching him while he took the cigarette out of his mouth and puffed his first smoke. Dean thought that the man would be some hotel security guy and turned back, when a deep familiar voice stunned him abruptly. "What are you doing here? Lurking in the midnight all alone."

Dean dint had to think twice to recognize the deep husky voice that belonged to one man only in the entire wwe, the venomous viper Randy. "Huh! What do you think you're doing sneaking like that upon me, anyways?"

Randy slowly walked from behind Dean's back and stood right in front of him. "Well…I'm not sneaking upon anyone. I just felt like wandering outside since I wasn't getting any sleep." He replied while he motioned to sit beside Dean, when he was harshly interrupted.

"Uh..Uh..Uh…Don't you dare sit beside me? Why don't you just wander around somewhere else?" Dean felt irritated and took another puff of smoke. But, to his dismay Randy still sat next to him.

"You're so feisty right now. What happened? Your best friends kicked you out of their room or what?" Randy asked with a smirk forming on his face.

Dean turned around angrily to face him, and looked dead into his eyes. "No, they didn't. And, don't you dare judge me, since you don't know shit about me."

Randy lifted his hands up as if he was giving up on the topic. "Alright…alright…I really don't know shit." Randy relaxed in his sitting position, and noticed the neglected cigarette in Dean's hands. "At least can I borrow a cigarette from you?"

Dean looked a bit shocked at Randy's approach, as he'd never even known that he smoked. "Well…I've got only one which I'm smoking, so bad luck."

"So what, we'll share." Randy shot back at him and moved a bit closer.

"I don't share my cigarette."

"I say you do." With that Randy took the cigarette off of his hand, and Dean dint even protest it. He gently placed the cigarette in his mouth, and took a slow puff. He then returned it back to Dean, who immediately took it and smoked right away. "So, what's the deal that you're still up even after a tiresome evening?"

Dean gave the cigarette back to Randy, and slowly ran fingers over his messy hair. "I don't know… if two of your best friends who've recently got hooked are fucking frantically in room that you're sleeping next to, and you're bound to hear every single shit of it seems to me as a fucking good enough reason to be loitering around here in the midnight."

Randy practically grinned over Dean's declaration while taking another puff. "So, you're jealous or what?"

"I'm not jealous. Why does everyone keep saying it?" Dean immediately interrupted and took the cigarette away from Randy roughly and smoked.

Randy smirked, and then curiously looked at Dean. "Then, what's the reason that you couldn't stay back there. I wouldn't mind if I overhear two guys fucking and then those guys are your best friends, so why did you get mad? Is it because you feel like your neglected or something or you're not the one that they are fucking or have ever fucked?"

Dean became irritated of Randy's accusations and came face to face, while staring deep into his eyes. "Just so you know, they have fucked me…I mean we all have fucked around with each other, but Seth wanted a serious relationship and Roman wanted it too. And, they both want that all three of us to be together forever and be more than just friends…"

"So, are you guys together now?" Randy interrupted Dean with a concern in his voice.

"Nope. I just don't believe in all this relationship, love and forever being with each other crap. And, because of my decision my friends were disappointed, and I forced Roman to go after Seth as I felt that they'd make terrific boyfriends." Dean replied back and crushed the almost burnt out cigarette with his foot.

Randy sighed softy and dint even realize that he'd been holding his breath up until Dean had finished talking. He was quite happy in himself to know that Dean was single and he even felt weird for feeling that way, but he could care less about it right now. "But, now you feel alone all the time." Randy stated while staring deep into Dean's baby blue eyes.

Dean couldn't help, but agree with Randy's statement, and he nodded his head in approval. He could see the sincerity in Randy's eyes, and just kept staring at him. Neither of them realized that they were so close to each others face that they could practically feel each others breath over their face. They were close yet very far from making any kind of contact among themselves.

Randy's aqua blue eyes gazed deeply into Dean's baby blue ones, and a magical connection was formed like electric waves rushing over the deep blue ocean. Dean knew deep inside his heart that when Randy stated about him being alone, in actuality Randy too had to be alone because even he wandering around in the night without any reason. Yet, Dean still remained quite and the soft wind blowing over them washed their body with coolness.

Dean's phone beeped indicating that he'd received a message, and he quickly broke the eye contact to answer his phone. He immediately felt a weird tingling sensation running all over his body, and realized that just a few moments ago he'd been staring into the eyes of the most poisonous man.

Even Randy felt his heart flutter a little, when he saw Dean retrieve his phone and cutely type some thing. Dean looked so damn adorable sitting with his thumb in his mouth and cell in his right hand, that Randy couldn't take his eyes off of him. He realized then and there, that he was in some sort of way attracted to this psycho yet adorable lil shit, and it excited the hell out of him.

After Dean finished typing he looked back at Randy, and gave a weary smile. "I gotta go; I've got an early flight."

Randy stood up along with Dean at the same time, and smirked. "Okay, then. I can stay up late because I'll board my bus only after ten anyways."

"Oh…You've got your own bus. Good way to flaunt it, asshole." Dean uttered while folding his arms.

Randy couldn't believe Dean's pickiness and furrowed his eyebrows. "I wasn't flaunting, you jerk. I was just stating it."

"Hah…whatever."

"Are you always like this, so picky?"

"All 'fucking' ways."

"Lord…" Randy placed his arms over his hips and just checked Dean from head to toe, and thought to himself that eyeing this guy would be such a pain in ass, but that was the most special thing about Dean, because he was completely different from other guys that he'd ever met before.

Dean gave a dimpled smile and Randy's heart melted in that moment. He then turned around and left speedily, while Randy just stood there watching him walk away. Dean kept on thinking to himself about the time he'd just spent with Randy. He couldn't believe that he'd shared his goddamn cigarette with Randy, hell he even shared more than that, as he'd just discussed his feelings which were so goddamn rare.

* * *

It was time for another wwe live event and this time it was taking place in the sin city Vegas, where Dean had been residing for quite some time. The boys were so damn busy with their tight schedule of boarding flights, gyms sessions and pre discussion before the show, that they dint even got any time to actually have a conversation with each other since last night.

"Where the hell did you disappear from our room last night?" Roman directly questioned Dean, while zipping the vest of his ring attire.

Dean disapprovingly looked at Roman and smirked. "Well, I needed some air since I couldn't sleep because of the annoying non-stop noise that was coming out of the other room."

"Oh...Come on...we weren't even that loud." Seth pleaded with Dean.

But, Dean dint bother about Seth's cute little pouty face, and started to tie his shoes up. "Nope…You guys were awful!"

Roman actually felt a little hurt of Dean's remarks, and really thought that Dean was troubled because of them last night. "Listen…Dean if you were so much troubled you could have just asked us to lower our tones a little bit or at least made an effort to let us know then. But why dint you do it?" Roman said and moved to Dean's back and caressed it.

Dean instantly turned to face Roman with a grin over his face, and saw that Seth & Roman both were clearly a bit upset, but Roman was little more than needed. "Look...I dint said that I had any problem, and why do you guys care what I feel? You two are a couple now and you can do whatever you want, alright!"

Seth jumped out of his seat in happiness and accepted Dean's remark as an approval that there was nothing to worry about among them any more. He hugged Roman tightly and kissed his cheeks and softly pecked his lips too. "Oh…thanks, Dean I knew you'll come through, right Rome?" He said and turned his head towards right to look at Dean, while he still remained in Roman's embrace.

But, Roman on the other hand was not buying into any of Dean's bullshit. He was smarter to know that Dean wasn't actually all that fine with their relationship, and even though Seth was naïve to see it through, but Roman wasn't. Yet, he still didn't say anything because it was Dean's decision of staying alone, and not to involve in any relationship with them. And, no matter how much Roman wanted Dean, he'd still never forced him into anything he dint wanna do.

There was a loud knock at the door, and it was time for them to leave for their match tonight. Seth once again thoroughly kissed Roman in front of Dean, and once again Dean felt like an intruder, but this was now a part of his life. Seth was first to make his way out, and Dean followed him when Roman suddenly pulled him back from behind, and he directly fell into Roman's embrace.

Roman folded his arms around Dean's waist and held him tightly as he nudged his head over his right shoulder. "You know that we both care about you right? No matter if you'd like to stay away from commitments, you'll always be ours and we're undoubtedly yours."

Dean felt a bit of happiness at Roman's loving nature, and he turned his head slightly towards right to look at his face. "Yup! I know that. Don't worry." He smiled at him and Roman quickly smiled back, as he placed a soft kiss over Dean's temple.

After their match was over, Seth was sitting on the large marble sink slab of the master men's bathroom in the arena. He sat facing his back to the large mirror that was attached to the wall. Every single superstar there, was either taking quick showers, or was in their towels or changing, but Seth and Roman were in no such hurry. Roman stood in between Seth's parted legs and encircled his arms around his waist, while Seth placed soft kisses all over Roman's handsome face.

But, they weren't the only ones who were making out there, as Sheamus and Drew were entangled with each other, and so were Alberto & Ricardo and even Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel. Randy stood near Sheamus & drew, and was leaning over the same slab on which Roman & Seth were making out, but in the far end.

Every time the door opened with the creaking noise, Randy's eyes would flicker upon it as if he was looking for somebody. His eyes sometimes wander over Seth & Roman too, thinking that the man he was looking for would magically appear beside them. Sheamus nudged him and directed his attention towards the floor. "Oh…Bloody hell, fella. There's soap water every where on the floor. Those notorious Usos twins were playing with soap water among them, and now the entire floor is so greasy & slippery."

Randy peeped down for a sec, when suddenly the screeching sounds of the door distracted his view, and there was the man who he'd been looking for entire day long. His breath hitched in the back of his throat, when his eyes lay over the breath taking sight before him. Dean had entered the bathroom along with Antonio in nothing but his cargo pants & boots of his ring attire, and was completely shirtless.

Randy silently admired Dean's flawless body, ruffled hair, and the way he just stood near Roman & Seth folding his arms. He just looked drop dead gorgeous in that very moment. It was quiet obvious that Randy was getting attracted to Dean with every passing moment, and he wasn't even able to understand the reason behind it.

Sheamus saw Randy staring and nudged his abdomen hard with his elbow. "Are you still fawning over Cody? Jeez… let it go."

Randy was disgusted by Sheamus's accusation, but it was only then when he realized that Cody was standing in the same line of direction as that of Dean. And, no wonder Sheamus had misunderstood him, and had thought that he was watching Cody instead of Dean.

"You see, Dean is here. Dint you wanted to ask him about the cool clubs around here, before?" Randy asked Sheamus, but still had his eyes fixed on Dean.

Sheamus just understood his hint that Randy wanted to again indulge in another conversation with Dean for some reason. "Hey…fella…Dean…over here.." Sheamus called out for Dean while waving his hand towards him. Dean immediately noticed him, and excused himself from the conversation that he was having with Roman, Seth and Antonio.

But, just as Dean was making his way towards Sheamus, he lost the balance over his body and was about to slip on the floor, when Randy tightly held Dean's naked waist, and protected him from falling over. Dean inadvertently fell directly into Randy's arms and held on his shoulders tightly to regain his composure.

"Oops…Watch it, there's soap water all over on the floor." Sheamus tried to warn Dean, but he'd already tripped and fell into Randy's arms. "Okay, never mind." He said while trying hard to not laugh at them.

Dean held on tightly to Randy's bare body, since even he was still in his ring gear, which included only tiny little trunks. Randy felt shock waves running through his entire body, the moment Dean's body connected to his. "Ohh…Jesus…thanks for holding me. Otherwise, I don't know I would have surely broken my ass." Dean said in his raspy yet playful tone.

Randy couldn't control himself and busted into laughter, and Dean joined him too. Even though Dean was stable now and could stand on his own, yet Randy still had his left arm wrapped around Dean's well defined waist. Dean didn't even bother about it, because he was just too busy having conversation with Sheamus and his boyfriend Drew.

Everything that had just happened a few moments ago was being enviously watched by none other than Dean's two best friends, Seth & Roman. They were glaring at Randy's arm that was still placed at Dean's waist, and quite frankly it made both the guys furiously mad. Roman felt as if he could have tossed Randy in that moment and would have ripped his arm apart for touching someone who was only their property.

Seth got highly annoyed watching Randy & Dean laughing and talking to each other. He couldn't believe that these two guys, who were so damn crazed and dint even like each other up until yesterday, were chatting so freely. He questioned himself in his mind, as to what on earth was he witnessing right now, and if Dean had really tried to hide about his secret alliance with Randy from them or not.

Several questions were running in their minds, while Seth was point blank irritated, then Roman was simply fuming at the sight before him. But, one thing was for sure that Dean would have to go through long hours of interrogation now, because of the scene that he was presenting in front of them.

"Yeah...I usually go to Chandelier lounge; it's one of the best in here. And, it's even very close to my house as well." Dean told Drew & Sheamus about his favorite lounge to freak out at night.

"Yeah…we'll go there then, right baby." Drew asked Sheamus, as he happily beamed. "And, Randy you're coming too this time, please.

Randy sighed heavily in defeat, and then turned his head towards right to look at Dean. "You must join us too." Dean opened his mouth in protest, but Randy gripped his waist tightly. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Dean stared into Randy's aqua blue eyes, and felt like he was in a trance or something, and simply nodded in approval. Sheamus and Drew were having hard time controlling their laughter at the unbelievable sight that was unfolding before them, and then on the other hand from the far corner of the room flames of hatred and disgust were coming from both Roman & Seth.

"Okay…Then, I'll take a shower and meet you guys at the lounge." Dean said and slightly turned around, when again he forgot about the slippery floor and almost tripped. But, yet again this time Randy caught hold of him, and folded both of his arms over his waist. And, Roman's & Seth's heart shuddered for a sec on Dean's slipping, but again got mad at the sight of Randy holding him tight.

"Oh...hold on…you're falling away like anything today." Sheamus talked in a double meaning manner referring to Dean's and Randy's little flirt. But, Randy stepped over his foot to stop him from making any more naughty taunts. "Ouch..." Sheamus cried out softly.

"Gosh…man...I don't know, what's with me today. I feel like my ass just can't be contained, and its just dying to be broken in half." Dean replied while grinning hard.

Randy laughed on Dean's statement, and couldn't help but comment on that. "You've got a fine ass though." Sheamus literally coughed on Randy's open flirting, but Dean didn't quite think much about it.

"Yeah…I've been working hard on it. And, it's all because of the efforts of Seth to constantly engage me in his Crossfit regime as of late." Dean said in a matter of fact tone, and Randy smiled at his generosity.

Finally, Dean gripped his feet hard and slowly moved out of Randy's grip. Randy suddenly missed the touch of Dean's sexy body. He had really enjoyed holding Dean's well curved waist more than he ever thought he would. Dean himself could feel now, that Randy had a tight grip over his body for far too long, but still dint over think about it much.

Randy along with Sheamus & Drew watched Dean make his way carefully towards the bathroom, while Seth & Roman's eyes flicked from them to Dean in sheer hate and anger. Dean definitely had a very long night ahead of him, and the best part was that he wasn't even aware about it.

* * *

Thank you, guys for all the wonderful reviews/favs/follows. I know that many of you don't understand this couple, but for me they are so easy to write because even though they are different & dominant, yet they are similar in so many ways. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as well, and please read & review.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean had just entered his personal locker room after taking the shower in the common bathroom. He was already in his regular clothes and smelled fresh while his hair was all messed up. He was wearing a straight- fit dark denim jeans and a deep grey hard rock café hoodie with his black Nike shoes.

Roman was sitting in the centre of the locker room with his jaw resting over his hands which were placed over his thighs. He was quite angry with the display of little friendship by Dean and Randy earlier in the bathroom, and stared at Dean. "So, you're going somewhere?"

"Yeah…"Dean answered nonchalantly and didn't even look at him.

Seth was leaning over the corner wall and could see the frustration over his boyfriend's face and it matched his own. "Where?" He instantly asked.

"Why do you guys even bother? You have your own thing do, and anyways I'm getting late." Dean replied while he took a fair amount of his hair styling cream, and applied it over his messier hair in order to slick it back.

Roman got furious over Dean's statement, and quickly stood up from his position. He angrily spun Dean around, and came face to face of him. "What makes you think that we don't bother about you anymore?"

"What the fuck? I didn't mean it like that. Now stop getting in my way and move…"Dean replied, and tried to push Roman out of his way with his left hand, but wasn't quite able to do it, and Roman still stood to his ground as he continuously stared at him.

"We saw you talking and being all friendly with "The viper" Randy earlier." Seth uttered in his mocking tone, and banged his fist over the wall angrily.

Dean looked back from Seth to Roman, and couldn't believe his friends sentiments over the little chit-chat that he had with Randy & his friends earlier. He folded his arms and stared directly into Roman's eyes. "I know you guys don't like Randy, hell even I dint like him a few days ago. But, let's just say we talk here and there, and that's all. We aren't friends, alright!"

Roman placed his hands over Dean's shoulder and smirked. "We aren't trying to interfere in your life, but Randy Orton has a reputation and everyone around here knows that he's friends with the authority. You should know that being friends or enemy of such a mean yet cunning guy can be harmful."

"Yes..." Seth agreed with his boyfriend, and made his way over to Dean, and stood behind him while patting his back. "Moreover, you don't need anyone else than us to be your friends. We are here if you wanna talk or freak out or even sleep around, understand!"

Dean laughed at his friend's emotions over such small stuff, but still agreed with them that he needed nobody other than these two extremely gorgeous men standing either side of him. "I know that both of you are always there, but I promised Sheamus that I'll meet him and his friends at the lounge."

"Is Randy gonna be there too?" Roman asked right off the bat.

Dean could see the concern over his face, and felt a bit happy on inside to see his two best friends caring for him once again. In reality, he'd missed this attention from his friends because after the day they'd got hitched both Roman and Seth were always busy among themselves.

"Yes. But, I don't care and neither should you two." Dean said, and turned his head back and front to look at both of his friends simultaneously.

Seth moved, and stood right in front of Dean alongside his boyfriend. "Where are you guys going, anyways?"

"Ahh...we're going to the Chandelier's…."

"We're coming too." Roman immediately interrupted him. "I guess both of us haven't been to some exotic lounge in a long time. Haven't we, baby?" He interlocked his fingers with Seth.

"But, didn't we just go to that exquisite lounge in New York City last week…." Seth tried to answer, but Roman tightly pressed his hands indicating him to shut up.

Roman had no intentions to go to the lounge with Seth for having fun or something; instead he wanted to keep an eye on Dean. He didn't like any bit of the budding friendship of Dean and Randy's, because he was worried about the fact that Randy would cause trouble for his friend, and he simply cared too much for him.

Seth at first couldn't understand as to why Roman had lied. And, although it took him awhile to realize, but later he understood that it had something to do with Randy's presence, and didn't even try to question his boyfriend's thought.

Dean questioningly looked at his friends, and he could just tell that there was nothing he could do at this point to stop them from coming. "Okay, pack up your bags and let's leave."

Sheamus, Drew and Randy, they were all already waiting for Dean outside the lounge. Sheamus could see the anticipation in Randy's eyes who stood leaning against the wall and kept glancing back and forth, sometimes at the entrance gate then back at his wrist watch.

"Well…Randy don't you worry. He' gonna come, okay." Sheamus said trying to pull his friend's leg a bit.

Randy quickly looked over at Sheamus, and bumped his arm with his fist. "I'm not waiting for anyone. I'm just getting bored standing, and nothing else."

"I agree." Drew uttered and tightly held his boyfriend's waist. "Anyways, you look damn hot today Randy."

Sheamus quirked his eyebrows, "stop hitting on my friend."

Randy laughed as Sheamus and Drew started to bicker with each other playfully. Today was the first day in a long time that Randy's had tried to dress up with excitement in his heart. He'd been single for so long, that he'd forgotten to dress for impressing anyone. But, just the thought of meeting Dean at the lounge pushed him to groom himself properly.

It wasn't like Randy wasn't aware of his feelings for Dean or something, but still didn't knew as to what exactly he felt for him. For what its worth, Randy knew that Dean was an interesting guy. And, he wanted to get to know him and become friends or if every thing went well then maybe something more than that, but for now he was just going with whatever he felt like.

Randy actually made an effort to look good tonight as if he wasn't actually gorgeous or something, but he'd still tried to enhance his looks even more. He had wore a black well trimmed straight fit formal trousers with silver buckle over a black leather belt, and paired it with a simple v-neck white body fitting tee.

"Let's go inside. I'm dying to get in there." Drew said while he pulled on his boyfriend's arm.

Sheamus pulled him back, and grinned widely. "You gotta stop! Dean's got the membership card, and he can get us inside in seconds. And, he knows everyone here so no one will disturb us, understood you silly boy!"

Randy laughed at the bickering of his friends, when he felt that someone was approaching them. He turned around to see Dean making his way, and quickly smiled at him. But, his smile got vanished in an instance, when he saw that right behind him over one feet away Roman and Seth were walking hand in hand.

"Hey! Guys, sorry I'm late. But, it's not my fault because these gentlemen here wanted to join us too, and I just couldn't argue with them." Dean said while gesturing with his hands in direction of Roman & Seth.

"No...probs, fella. I know you guys don't go anywhere alone. We'll have fun anyways, right Randy." Sheamus said as he patted his friend's back.

"Let's go inside then." Dean looked at Drew and Sheamus, and all of them made their way to the lounge.

Randy could just feel that Dean had point blank ignored him, and it sting a bit to say the least. He knew deep in his heart that it had something to do with Roman & Seth, but had no idea exactly as to what it was. He slowly and silently made his way towards the entrance of the lounge.

The chandelier lounge was packed with people and loud music was being played. It had an amazing top floor bar set up and private sitting areas lined with expensive couches. There was a huge dance floor in the centre of the lounge where many exotic dancers were performing.

Just as Dean entered, he asked the manager to provide them for a private sitting area, and the arrangements were made in seconds. All of them made their ways to the top floor, and literally had the best seats in the house. The sitting area was in the corner most part of the lounge, and the entire dance floor was visible from there.

And, there was a round glass table in the centre of the sitting area with three sleek couches. Seth sat in the lap of Roman on the couch that was placed on left, while Sheamus & Drew sat over the couch in the right. Dean had no choice but to sit in the big middle couch, yet he sat in the left corner of it in order to be close to his friends, while Randy sat on the same couch but on the right side.

There was an obnoxious large amount of space between Dean & Randy, and quite frankly it felt very weird. It looked as if both were completely uncomfortable and weren't quite happy to be in each others company. But, Dean's friends were very happy to see this development, and felt as if they'd succeeded in manipulating Dean to stay away from Randy.

After a few awkward moments and a little bit of cit-chatting, everyone ordered for their favorite drinks. Dean was interested in talking with his friends, while Randy did the same but with his friends. It quickly felt as if there were two separate groups in the lounge, and both of them didn't quite actually knew each other or something.

All of the sudden, the DJ started to play Bruno Mars 'locked out of heaven' song, and Seth jumped in Roman's lap on the sound of his favorite song. "Please baby...you gotta dance with me on this song. I love this song, please…baby…" He pleaded with his boyfriend.

"Okay…Okay...We'll dance." Roman said while rubbing Seth's back in order to calm him down.

Seth literally pulled on Roman's waist and forced him to get up. Roman looked back to make an eye contact with Dean to make him understand about his boyfriend's impetuous behavior, and Dean gave him a slight nod indicating his approval. Both the guys quickly made their way to the dance floor, and held each other by waist and started to groove on the music.

Sheamus placed his drink down and felt like this would a real good chance for him to leave Dean & Randy alone, so that they could have some kind of conversation. The thing about it was that he had noticed that how Dean had ignored Randy all this time, and the awkwardness among them could be felt from a mile away. He was just being a good friend and helping his friend out, because he'd known by now that Randy was a little bit interested in Dean.

"Okay…Babe..I need you to come with me right now." Sheamus said as he stood from his sitting position and placed his hand right in front of his boyfriend's face to take it. Drew without a second thought took his hand and both of them quickly headed towards another cozy area of the lounge.

Randy felt a bit tensed as well as a bit awkward sitting there all alone, and he barely glanced at the guy whom he'd thought to be worth his attention a less than an hour ago. But, now things had quickly changed in his mind because of the cold shoulder that was being given by Dean to him the entire night.

Dean sat there taking a sip his of drink and kept rotating the glass with his hand over the glass table. He was feeling quite awkward himself for pretending to not notice Randy. He felt stupid for allowing his friends to cloud his brains with the thoughts of Randy's behavior being suspicious, because everyone felt that he was a mean guy with no good in his heart.

Dean slyly looked over at Randy and noticed that he was silently sipping his drink. In that moment Dean felt quite bad for ignoring Randy earlier, and then a thought ran in his mind as to how a guy like Randy who was considered the most poisonous man in wwe be so calm and still. He realized that Randy was very different in person and nothing like his in ring character.

"So, where did Sheamus & Drew exactly went? Are they coming back or not?" Dean asked Randy as he turned sideways to get a proper look at him.

Randy glanced slightly at Dean, and then again looked away as he took another sip from his drink. "I've got no goddamn idea. And, it's none of your business anyways." The resentment could be clearly made out in Randy's tone and it wasn't like Dean didn't notice it right away.

Dean quirked his eyebrows in confusion and couldn't figure out as to why Randy was so riled up. "What's gotten you mad all of a sudden?"

But, Randy ignored him this time and kept sipping his drink slowly. Dean got furious at Randy's attitude, and came a bit close to him and pushed his shoulder to his side, so that they could be face to face now. "What's wrong with you? Answer me."

And, just as Randy stared into those innocent crystal clear baby blue eyes of Dean's, he's words got caught in the back of his throat. He felt like he was enchanted by those eyes and of course that sharp crisp gorgeous face. Randy tried to open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out of it.

"What's the matter? Are you mad at me?"

"Say something Randy…"

Dean kept on pleading with Randy but no answer came from him. This made Dean even more furious, but little did he know that Randy was actually thinking about him. He kept on muttering right in front of his face yet no response came from Randy and he blankly kept staring into his eyes.

Slowly but steadily Dean came even more close to Randy's face, and within seconds gripped his right shoulder and shook him up. "Huh! What?" Randy uttered dumbfounded, and it was only then when he became aware of the fact that the man he was staring unconsciously had come exceptionally close to his face, and even had a strong grip over his shoulder.

Dean had known that he was indeed close to Randy's face yet he still didn't move, instead he gripped his shoulder even tightly. "Is there a problem, Randy?"

"Uhh...no...no…" Randy started, "It's just that I'm getting bored and spaced out. Kinda feeling lonely, that's all." He finished taking his eyes off of Dean's face, and stared at the black couch.

Dean instantly felt a little bit hurt on Randy's revelation, and was quite taken aback at his situation. He cursed himself in his mind for ignoring him earlier; he should have known better that Randy just like him was here without any date or boyfriend. And, whether he liked Randy or not was irrelevant now, because he of all the people should actually know what it felt like to be a loner.

"So… did you like this place?" Dean asked Randy trying to start a conversation and lighten his mood up. He slowly moved his hand from his shoulder and placed it over his arm as he caressed it softly.

Randy's eyes traveled with the movement of Dean's hand over his body, and then he looked right into his enticing pale blue eyes. "Umm...yeah...it's quite good actually."

Dean sighed because he was quite worried that whether he would be able to get him to talk or not, and was slightly relieved on Randy's reply. "I'm glad that you like it, because it's my favorite place to freak out or sometimes even get laid over."

Randy's eyes quirked in surprise and he looked at him with great amusement. "So… do you get laid all the time?"

Dean immediately felt a bit ashamed the way Randy questioned him with scrutiny, and wasn't able to figure out his motives at that point, but he still managed to respond back. "Well…you see…I'm not the type of guy who wastes his days doing nothing, as I like to have fun all the time. And, I just fuck who I want and when I want, with no questions & no commitments whatsoever."

Randy was amazed at Dean's declaration and smirked. "You're a very interesting guy you know that."

"Yup! I've heard that a lot of times and also this, that I'm psychotic like no one." Dean said as he smiled widely. He realized that he was sitting very close to Randy, but was very comfortable in his position. He was delighted to be this close to the man whom no one would dare cross, and moreover this poisonous snake's aqua blue eyes were compelling like no ones he'd ever seen.

Seth & Roman were tired from all the dancing and returned to the top floor's bar to have some drinks. The moment Roman had finished with the orders, Seth turned his head sideways to look for Dean and quickly his eyes popped out in disgust. He tapped his boyfriend's shoulder as he still kept his eyes fixed over the scene before him, and when Roman peeked in Dean's direction he was flabbergasted.

Dean was holding Randy's right arm in his hands and it was resting in his lap. He was actually running his hand up and down his arm, and what looked like as if he was studying his tattoos playfully. They both looked extremely interested in their conversation, and Randy was actually laughing on whatever Dean was muttering.

Roman sighed hard in utter dismay and tried to look away but couldn't. He felt that Randy was just behaving over the top when every time he leaned close to Dean's ears to whisper something. "The music may be loud but it isn't that high, that he need to whisper every now & then in our Dean's ears. This Randy's quite the tease, huh!"

Seth clutched his heart and uttered in sickening tone as he clenched his teeth. "I just can't take my eyes off of that arm which is stroking Dean's thighs now, and if this went any longer then I'm afraid Randy's gonna pass through those thighs and reach that joystick that has a mind of his own."

Roman could see now what his boyfriend was talking about and nodded in approval. "I get what you're talking about baby. We both know that Dean's sexual drive is never at bay, and with that venomous sadist viper fawning all over will just lead him to something terrible. This Dean will get himself in trouble for fucking such a coiled man, and we'll be the ones paying the price for it."

Both the guys' whole heartedly disliked Randy for his position and his reputation of getting young upcoming stars suspended or even fired if they were ever disrespectful towards him. There were rumors everywhere that the guys he liked to fuck if didn't gave in then he'd lead them to doghouse which meant career suicide.

So many people had reported these incidents over the years and many superstars murmured about Randy's attitude every where in his absence. These conjectures had actually spoiled his reputation and relationship with many superstars over a long time.

Roman was not only furious at Dean for eyeing Randy, but he was even concerned for him because deep in his heart he had feelings for this man which he'd never let out. Seth was always Dean's first muse in wwe, and even he couldn't see any guy like Randy get close to him, even though he was in a relationship now.

They both silently got up from their bar stools and walked hand in hand over to the private sitting area. Dean was laughing hard when he felt a shadow being casted upon his face he quickly glanced up to look at his best friends standing right in front of him. "Hey! Guys how did the dancing go?" He asked as he still held Randy's arm in his hands.

Roman stared directly into Dean's lap and sighed hard. "Fine. But, Dean…."

"Hey! Dean." Randy interrupted Roman and looked at Dean who stared right back at him. "Hey they're playing the Daft Punk 'get lucky'. Gosh...I love this song."

Dean loved this song as well and could see the excitement in Randy's eyes and grinned. "Wanna dance."

"Let me warn you that I'm not much of a dancer, alright." Randy replied raising both his arms in hesitation.

Dean pulled Randy's hands as he interlaced them, and this made Randy's heart beat fast. "Oh...come on…I'll show you how it's done."

And, with that Dean and Randy both made their way towards the dance floor while Seth & Roman stood there in total shock. Dean smiled wickedly at them on his way to the dance floor, and threw a flying kiss in their direction when Randy held on to Dean's waist tightly.

Dean was doing some kickass moves and Randy stood there close to him admiring all the time. And, then the tune was sounding all techno & stuff Dean tugged Randy's arm, and pulled him close to his body. They both held each other and jived in together while laughing and mocking each other all the time.

"We've come too far to give up who we are." They both sang the lyrics of the song together and looked like they were having the time of their lives. "We're up all night to get lucky" Dean chorused with the song happily.

"Tell me that it just not happened to us. I mean what he is thinking anyways." Seth murmured to Roman still staring at Dean & Randy in shock.

But, Roman dint answer instead he angrily started to walk downstairs, and Seth followed him quickly. He exited the door with Seth in tow. "Let's go. I can't stand to be here anymore." He ordered Seth and they both left the place quickly.

* * *

Next day, the wwe live show was in Cleveland, Ohio, and Seth & Roman had boarded their flights together while Dean took the flight by himself, but their room reservations were still together. Roman and Seth had reached their hotel room early and were already relaxing after finishing their breakfast, when there was a loud knock at the door.

Seth got up from Roman's lap and made his way towards the door and unlocked it quickly. Dean entered the room with a scowl on his face, and pushed aside Seth to enter the room. "Good job assholes, you left me at the lounge yesterday even without saying goodbye, and now both of you don't even take my calls, huh!"

"Well...to us it looked like that you were having a blast at the lounge." Roman spat in a mocking tone and angrily folded his arms.

Dean was irritated with Roman's statement and quickly changed in to his gym clothes. "You know what guys; it didn't look like the two of you missed me either when you were dancing. But, I never got upset over you guys having fun…"

"But, Dean we aren't mad on you for having fun." Seth uttered and tried to explain their motives. "It's just that Randy…"

"What the hell about Randy? Huh!'" Dean rudely interrupted him. "I've always thought that we understood each other, and more importantly trusted each other. But, I guess I was wrong."

"So, both of you dint fucked each other brains out last night." Roman asked with surprise clearly shown in his voice.

"Nope. And, what's with that little amazement in your voice for. Do you guys think that I'm so dense that I'll sleep with someone like Randy just like that? Huh!" Dean asked as he placed his hands over his hips.

"No...no...no..." Seth stepped right in front of Dean's face. "Oh...come on Dean, we dint mean it like that we're just concerned…"

"Stop it…" Dean abruptly cut him off. "Wow...you guys are so shallow minded that you think I'm that stupid to go after Randy Orton. I was just being cordial with him, that's all. I don't know what you guys would think of us, when you'll know that we're gonna train together."

"Wait. What? When?" Roman asked Dean in one single breath with worried expression over his face.

"Right now. But don't worry, keep on daydreaming about me and Randy fucking each other because that's probably you guys think about me anyways." Dean shot back rudely and picked up his gym bag as he left the room immediately.

Roman and Seth both stared at each other, and realized that Dean was moving away from them and their morning discussion furthered its destination. "I don't know what's gotten into him. Is it because we're together all the time and he's alone." Seth asked sitting on the corner of the bed in complete disappointment.

"No, baby. Come here." Roman signaled Seth to move into his lap with his left arm open widely, and Seth shifted in the bed to coil quickly into his boyfriend's arms. "You've got to understand baby, the problem is neither in us nor in Dean. This all is happening because of that conniving guy Randy Orton."

Seth sighed harder and looked up to stare directly into his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm too much worried for Dean. I can't see him walk away from me like this. You know he's my best friend…I... Ahh..." Seth couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence and Roman wrapped his arms even tightly over his body.

"Don't worry baby…I'll never ever let Dean walk away…I promise." Roman said as he caressed his boyfriends back, and got lost in deep thoughts of everything that had taken place over the span of last 48 hrs.

"Fella, why are you always checking on your watch all the time?" Sheamus asked Randy getting a little fed up of his friend's attitude.

Randy placed his hands over his hips and just stared back at him. "Umm…nothing. Dean had given me his word to work out together last night. But' I guess he forgot or something."

Sheamus chuckled softly and rubbed Randy's back. "Wow...this guy is really making you wait all the time. Huh! Anyways, I'm sure if Dean has given you his word then he's gonna show up no matter what."

Randy glanced at his friend and smirked. Sheamus started to again joke abut him and Dean, when his boyfriend interrupted their little play off session. "There he is." Drew said and pointed in Dean's direction as Randy quickly lifted his head to look for him.

"Hey! Randy. I just got caught up in something. But, I dint make you wait too long now, did I?" Dean questioned him directly.

Randy once again got lost in Dean's striking face and wasn't able to reply immediately. "Huh! Aahh...no…no...not at all. I'm quite glad that you made it."

"Okay…then fella we'll leave you two. Enjoy your work out time." Sheamus said as he stood up and playfully pinched Randy's stomach who quite simply glared at him.

Dean quirked his eyebrows over Sheamus's display, but didn't think too much about it. "Okay...so what are we gonna do first?" He asked as he threw his gym bag on the floor with a soft thud.

"Let's begin with a bit of warm up. I usually do the gym cycle and you?

'Uhh…I go for basic push ups."

"Fantastic! So you start over the mat next to my cycle, alright."

Dean agreed and unzipped his black hoodie to reveal a plain black vest which was lifted a little bit over his black gym shorts and exposed his defined waist. Randy silently admired his well toned waist with prying eyes. He loved the curve where his lower back met with his trimmed waist it was quiet simply so magnificent.

Randy slowly hopped on the bike and stared to paddle back and forth as he watched Dean lie next to him over the mat in a push up position. Dean was lying parallel to Randy's bike, so he wasn't even able to see Randy, who staring at him continuously.

The ways Dean's lower back entirely flexed & curved when he bent from up to down and then down to up was quite amusing to Randy's view. He tried to not stare at Dean's body, but the moment he took his eyes off slightly and glanced back at his body again then this time his eyes landed on something else other than his waist.

Randy licked his lips slightly and immediately felt his throat go dry at the impeccable view of Dean's fine ass. If there was one thing that Dean had over Randy then it surely would be his perfectly shaped ass. They looked so flawless, soft, and squeezable well rounded globes that Randy immediately felt the urge to run his hands all over his ass.

The way Dean's ass wiggled and jiggled during push ups was a thing of beauty. Randy was in a trance and had even forgotten that he was still at the gym. It certainly ticked in Randy's mind that as to how splendid this crazed man was, and realized that not only he was interested to know this psycho man, but he actually wanted him too.

"Hey! Dean, could you help me with these skipping ropes they're all entangled." Summer Rae, the beautiful yet dumb blond of a diva had stepped right in front of the man that Randy had been eyeing for awhile now. Randy quickly felt offended by summer's straight forwardness, and literally felt a bit worried when Dean stood up from his push up position.

"Yeah…give me sweet dee, I'll take care of it." Dean took the skipping rope in his hand and started to untie them.

"Oh…sweetie thanks…you look so hot as always. And, you're all sweating. Let me take care of you." Summer started to slowly and softly wipe Dean's sweat off of his forehead & back with her pink silk scarf.

Randy felt a hint of jealousy rising in him over the scene being presented right in front of him, and for a second imagined that Dean & Summer were actually an item or something. "There you go sweet dee." Dean's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, but then he saw Summer plant soft kisses on both of his cheeks and he felt his heart sunk in his stomach.

"See ya around, sweetie." Summer chirped in her shrill voice as she caressed Dean's cheek and then she left quickly.

Dean turned around to look at Randy who immediately acted as if he wasn't paying any attention to that little encounter in front of him. But, wasn't quite able to restrain himself from questioning Dean. "So you've got something going around with her or what?"

"What? No…she's just a friend although she flirts with me all the time and wants me to become her boyfriend or something, but I've set her straight on that." Dean said as he chuckled a little bit.

Randy took a sigh of relief and smirked. "With you it's so hard to tell that if you're just fooling around or actually serious with that person."

Dean smiled at his comments and looked around in the gym. "I...uh..I'm done with the warm up, let's go for some weightlifting. Are you up for that?"

'Yup. Let's go." Randy smiled back and they both moved to the lifting section of the gym.

Dean stood before the stack of racks over which various types of weight plates, dumbbells, and barbells were arranged accordingly. "Uhh...Randy you're going first so how much weight plate you want me to put up for you."

Randy looked over at the plates from his position to where he stood near his bench. "Well…I usually start with 150lbs on both the sides rounding up to 300lbs in the first go." He answered and took his deep blue tank top off slowly.

"Alright." Dean replied and his eyes flickered at the sight in front of him. Randy's back was turned against him and even though he'd known that Randy had a hot body, but seeing him like this when his muscles flexed & twisted with every moment was such a beautiful sight.

"Hii…Dean…How ya doing?" Brad Maddox the young GM of wwe raw and upcoming wrestler had interrupted Dean.

Dean was jolted out of his thoughts and he turned sideways to look at one of his muse and the guy who was literally infatuated with Dean since his Indies days. "Oh...Hey! Brad. I'm fine. Anyways, what's up?"

"Nothing. I saw you in the weightlifting section and couldn't stop myself. So, don't mind that I came over here to talk." Brad said nervously yet his eyes checked Dean's body out completely.

Randy stood there in awe and watched Brad hysterically yet skillfully flirt with Dean, and knowing the kind of man Dean was, he wasn't even holding anything back. This time Randy walked over to the place where the guys stood and interrupted them. "So, Dean are you gonna work out or just make me wait?"

Dean turned around abruptly to face Randy and just chuckled softly. "Oh...gosh..I was just about to start. Okay, Brad we'll talk later." He quickly sent Brad off, and bent down to fix the weight plates on the barbell.

"So… Don't mind but it felt like you were flirting with Brad, and so are you seeing him at least or not?" Randy asked as he sighed harder trying to understand the man he's been as keenly interested as of late.

Dean stood up after fixing those plates and looked directly at Randy. "Nope, for the millionth time I'm not seeing anyone Randy. Why won't you believe me? I just like to fuck around that's all, no bonding and no stupid commitments."

Randy relaxed a bit, but again his curiosity peeked at Dean's statements. "Then, I'm guessing that you've fucked Brad already because a guy like you doesn't like to waste any time."

Dean laughed harder as he signaled Randy to move over to the bench and lie down. "Yup! I have, but I guess with Brad he's more like a spoiled little slut and he just allows me to do whatever I want. He practically worships me."

Randy's face immediately turned into that of a disappointment because of the situation between Dean & Brad reminded to him of his own past. He was in similar situation years ago with his former lover Cody, as even that pretty boy just worshipped Randy like no other.

"Hey! Hold this." Dean placed the barbell in Randy's hands, who was lying over the bench and he stood over his head position as even he held the barbell too.

Randy was snapped out of his thoughts and concentrated over lifting the barbell, but again it was hard for him to focus because Dean was standing directly over his head. Dean's legs were parted as he stood above Randy's face and came every time closer to his face after every lift.

"So, I guess that everyone is eyeing you, yet you still won't commit to anyone. Huh!" Randy asked Dean to distract himself from staring at his body. But, Dean didn't answer instead he just smirked at him.

Dean was helping Randy to lift back and forth and with every passing moment Randy's eyes flicked upon the manhood that was strained behind those gym shorts. Randy could actually see the outline of Dean's bulge over his thin material gym shorts, and was enjoying the view. He felt a sudden urge in his body to pull Dean's shorts down and suck him then and there.

Randy was having a hard time controlling his emotions and was hugely getting turned on. He felt his own cock getting painfully hard, and wasn't able to do a thing to stop it. Dean was unaware of the fact that his cock was so close to Randy's face instead his eyes were fixed upon Randy's god like carved abs and sexy calve muscles.

For a brief moment even Dean's eyes flicked over to Randy's bulge, but he quickly took his eyes off and concentrated on lifting. He felt both weird and excited over the fact that he was getting a bit interested in Randy, but felt awkward about in it in that very moment.

Randy's phone started to ring and he quickly stood up from his lying position, and took his phone out of his gym shorts. While he was answering his phone Dean simply watched him with questionable thoughts in minds. "Uhh…Dean, I need to go. Hunter has asked me to join him for a discussion."

"Okay…cool." Dean replied back.

Randy softy ran his hand over Dean's back. "I'll see you later at the live show, right!"

"Yeah…sure." Dean smiled softly and Randy smiled too before he left the gym.

And, little did Dean know that the entire time he was weightlifting with Randy, he was being watched by his two best friends who had followed him to the gym later to apologize. But, now they were completely distraught with the unveiling of Randy's flirting with Dean.

"I…oh…Was Randy wooing Dean or I was dreaming it." Seth asked sounding hurt.

"We both know what we saw." Roman replied blankly.

"Oh...no he's gonna hurt Dean, Rome. He's gonna take Dean away from us. I can't live with this…oh..." Seth started to blabber in panic.

Roman tuned around and hugged Seth tightly. "Shush...Nobody can hurt Dean let alone take away from us. Now, I'm gonna take care of that so called, you just wait and watch."

* * *

Thank you for showing so much support and I love you guys. Please Read/Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was sitting in the backstage area of the arena over an equipment box. He was texting and giggling every time any text was being shown in his phone. He'd already dressed up for his match which was being taped for Friday night Smackdown. And, today he was wrestling against Daniel Bryan and he was already very excited for it.

"It seems like you're highly pumped up for your match, Dean." Antonio uttered while he laced up his wrestling boots.

Dean looked up, and smirked at him. "Yeah, Tony...it's my third singles match in a row, and Bryan and I both have been looking forward to it all week long."

Antonio nodded and smiled at him. "Well, I guess then you've already bugged him enough about this. So, just stop texting Bryan now, alright!"

"I'm not texting, Bryan." Dean quickly retorted.

"Then, who is it?" Antonio asked quirking his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well…" Dean gasped a little before he spoke. "I'm texting Randy."

"What?" Antonio blurted out in shock, and folded his arms as he stared at his friend. "You've got to be kidding me! First of all you go to a lounge with him & his friends to which I'm obviously not invited, then you train & gym together and now both of you are happily texting each other. It seems to me like you've been growing close to the man once you used to despise."

"Calm down for a sec, alright." Dean said as he held up his arms in protest. "I and Randy have just started to get to know each other and guess what, he's a cool guy! And as far as your invitation to the lounge goes, I think you would've never made it anyways, because you were too busy fraternizing with your new found tag buddy Jack Swagger."

Antonio quickly blushed on the name of his tag team partner and simply smiled. "Look, let's just not talk about him okay. He's only a friend, alright."

"When the hell did I ever say that he's more than that? Huh!" Dean said in a mocking tone which made Antonio laugh, and he playfully smacked Dean's back.

"So…you and Randy, Huh! Are you guys friends now or is there something else that I need to know about?"

"I guess we haven't declared it or something, but yeah I guess we're friends now."

"Just friends?"

"Yeah...what else your dirty mind thought. Huh!" Dean said with a confused look.

"Well…I don't know…with all the time that a guy like Randy is spending with you. To me it seems like he may be attracted towards you or something." Antonio replied in a matter of fact tone.

Dean was stunned on his friend's thoughts and shook his head in disapproval. "You're just over thinking and nothing else."

"You could say that, but neither you nor I can tell what Randy's thinking. Moreover, you gotta agree on this that he's a little bit interested in you, because he called you an interesting guy, right!" Antonio responded, as he tried to make Dean realize about something that he was entirely oblivious to.

"It seems like it, when you put it like that." Dean slowly replied with a thoughtful expression over his face.

"Oh...come on now, Dean. I know that Randy's a hard person to understand, yet somehow I feel that you're like that too. There's definitely something going on, if not why would you be this friendly to him in first place, since you rarely talk with someone or even go to gym with whose name isn't Seth or Roman." Antonio moved and sat next to Dean as he softly placed his hand over his shoulder.

Dean turned his head sideways to look at him as he bit his lower lip. "I don't know, Tony. What I know is that Randy's a cool guy to hang around with. And, he's obviously attractive and all, but I'm not the type of guy that Randy would like and I…"

"So…what if you aren't the type? The best thing about hanging with Randy is that you can finally stay away from Roman & Seth, who are a couple now." Antonio patted his friend's back. "Listen to me Dean, you need to let your best friends enjoy some lone time together, and give them some space because they're in a relationship now, right!"

"I understand it Tony, but they keep following me all the time, and sometimes get mad at me too. But, I guess you're right that Randy helps me stay away from my friends, and it will only give my friends more time together." Dean said as he smiled a little, and suddenly his phone beeped. He quickly unlocked his phone to read the message.

_Hey, you crazy wild man…good luck for your match and I'm looking forward to it. But, are we still on for the late night drinks or not?_

_Randy_

Dean immediately typed a reply as he smiled over Randy's little taunts & jabs, which were right away caught on by his friend who was sitting next to him. Antonio smirked at Dean's oblivious nature, and knew that Randy was more than interested in him, but felt that he shouldn't dictate Dean because it's his job to discover his feelings on his own.

After a few minutes, Dean had to leave for his match. He thought about his discussion with Antonio, and couldn't agree more that his feelings were growing in his heart for the most poisonous man, The viper.

_Yup! We're still on for drinks, you twisted coiled viper!_

_Dean_

Randy smirked over Dean's message and placed his cell phone back in his bag pack. "So…are you done texting to your lover boy?" Sheamus asked Randy with a wide grin over his face.

"He's not my lover boy, alright." Randy spat back as he hit Sheamus's arm hard.

Sheamus carefully studied Randy as he slowly folded his arms. "You know that ignorance is futile right! And, maybe Dean's not your lover yet, but it seems to me that you've at least got some sort of crush on him. And, don't you dare ignore it, okay."

Randy had to agree with his friend that Dean had really started to grow on him with every passing day. He'd really become addicted to talking, meeting or wanting to hang out with him in just a couple of weeks. "I guess you can say that I've got a little crush on him. But, that all."

"Yeah….fella!" Sheamus fist bumped into Randy's shoulder happily. "I knew it. But, I just can't imagine about the solid chemistry that you two are gonna have. Both of you are explosive in your own rights, if one is an atomic bomb then other is a nuclear bomb. Gosh… but, I'm happy that you've finally moved on from that twinky Cody for once."

"Oh….jeez...stop taking that dweeb's name. I don't wanna talk about Cody now, and from now on I wanna live my life with no regrets." Randy said in a firm voice.

Sheamus couldn't believe his ears and pulled Randy into a hug and pulled out quickly. "Fella…for once you aren't self pitting, and living your life with no regrets is what I've been asking you to do for so long. Gosh...you've finally understood that other people judging and blaming you for their own faults shouldn't make you feel miserable…Man…I'm so happy."

Randy smiled, but for a sec got lost in Dean's thoughts, and turned his head sideways to look directly into his friend's eyes. "You know what, now when I think then Dean is really something amazing. Actually, He's the one who asked me to be myself that night in the locker room, and it stayed with me. Sheesh...I guess that I've been really thinking a lot about him these days..."

"And, don't you dare stop!" Sheamus interrupted him. "He maybe crazy, but I think that it's a little thrill that's really been missing from your life for about past six months, and he's perfect for you." He said and placed his hand over Randy's shoulder.

"Yeah…but Sheamus, he's crazy antics are so damn hot!" Randy said with a pouty face.

"I know…I know…you find it hot, but now you're little crush is gonna have his match with Bryan. And, I'm sure you don't wanna miss that, right!" Sheamus said in a playful tone.

Randy grinned, and they both sat on the big black couch placed in his locker room. Sheamus turned the volume of the flat screen TV up just a little bit, and was enjoying mocking his friend over the entrance of Dean through the crowd. The match quickly began and it was in a full on action mode from the get go. Dean and Bryan were really slugging it out in the ring, and the match was back & forth all the time.

"You know, this match is really good." Randy stated without taking his eyes off of match.

"Yeah…really very good, and so is Dean."

"No, Dean's not just good. He's awesome!"

"Very…very..awesome." Sheamus said in a mocking tone, and Randy instantly turned his head in his direction as he smacked his arms hard.

The match was just half way through when Bryan's knee bumped hard below Dean's left eye, and he started to bleed. Randy instinctively winced at the sight of Dean busting open and placed his hand over his mouth. "Jeez…he's bleeding…poor thing!"

Sheamus had to try hard to control his laughter over Randy's reactions yet he still felt bad for Dean. "I hope that the cut is not very deep or else he may get a bad bruise, right fella!"

"Oh! Yes." Randy answered, but he still kept his eyes glued onto the television screen. He'd interlocked his fingers now, and placed it over his mouth as he rocked back & forth hard. He just couldn't wait for this match to finish because he really wanted to check on Dean.

The moment the bell rang and the match was declared to be disqualified, Randy took a deep sigh of relief. He saw Dean and his friends exiting through the arena, and he quickly stood up. "I gotta leave. I need to check on Dean." Randy said as he made his way to unlock the door.

"Okay, then. Let me know if your lover boy is doing fine or not, fella." Sheamus said as he tried to pull his friend's leg. Randy shook his head in slight disgust, and then a little smile appeared over his face as he slowly unlocked the door and made his way to the trainer's room.

"Oh…gosh...it stings…doc!" Dean winced in pain as the doctor was cleaning up his cut over the eye.

The doctor in charge wiped the blood and slowly applied an ointment over the wounded area. He tried to force Dean's eye into opening wide to check for any inner trauma and then again he winced in pain.

"Jeez...doc…Please… be gentle." Seth said as he gasped a little.

"I'm just doing my job. I need to check it thoroughly right!" The doctor responded back.

Seth was softly caressing over Dean's back while he was being attended, and Roman just leaned against the wall facing Dean. He silently watched him wincing in pain, and he could feel every bit of his pain in his heart too, but he was still upset over the display of the flirting games between Randy and Dean.

Roman wanted to pull Dean into a hug and hold him tightly forever. He wanted to take care of him and let him know that he would always be there for him, but he wasn't able to do it now because his feelings had been quite hurt to say the least.

"Okay...that'll do for now, but relax here for awhile. There isn't any need for stitches, but you guys make sure that he applies this ointment at least twice daily if not the bruise will leave a mark, alright!" The doctor said as he turned his head both ways to look at Roman & Seth. After that, he left shortly, and now the shield boys were alone in the trainer's room.

"I'm not gonna use this stupid ointment on me anymore. It fucking stings!" Dean said to no one in particular.

"Stop being a wuss, alright." Seth interrupted him. "You heard the doc that you need to apply it or else this bruise will leave a mark over your beautiful face."

Dean laughed a little and stared at Seth. "What do you care? You've got a handsome boyfriend, so stop bugging me, okay!"

"What's your fucking problem? Why are you so mad at me all the time?" Seth asked getting a little irritated.

But, even before Dean could respond Roman intervened in their argument. "Its okay, Seth. We must stop bugging him."

Dean felt a bit hurt over the way Roman answered him back, but he tried to talk to himself in his mind that it was for their own good, and like Antonio said that this couple needed their own time, so he needed to stay away from them for once.

Roman took hold of Seth's hand and interlaced their fingers as he unlocked the door, but he quickly turned to glance back at Dean. "Is there anything that you need?"

Dean was stunned momentarily over Roman's questioning, but immediately recovered back and replied. "Yeah…I need some water and nothing else."

"Okay! I'll get it for you." Roman uttered and he quickly made his way out with his boyfriend in hand.

Dean just sat there over the stretcher leaning against the wall. He was in his own cloud of thoughts when he heard the door being unlocked. He'd expected Roman to barge in the room with temper because of the way that he'd treated him & Seth earlier, instead someone else entered whom he'd not being expecting to see at all.

The moment Dean's eyes lay on Randy, he quickly sat upright and silently stared at him with intense scrutiny. Randy was still in his ring gear, and Dean couldn't help but stare at his sculptured abs.

Randy came close over to Dean and stood right in front of his face. "How's you eye?" He asked as he ran his index finger slowly over his left eye.

Dean softly winced over the touch and Randy quickly removed his finger, yet he still gently ran the back of his hand over his left cheek. "Umm...I'm doing fine. But, why did you even bother to see me?"

Randy was baffled over Dean's statement and he quirked his eyebrows. "Oh...come on, the moment I saw your face bounce off of that kick. Man…I felt the need to check on you…I couldn't wait." He replied as he caressed the back of Dean's head.

Dean looked up at him with wonderment and smirked slightly over the amount of care that was being shown to him by Randy. "Yeah…right! Is my bruise real bad?"

Randy placed his hands over the either side of Dean's face, and pulled him closer to his face to get a clear view of the bruise. "Nah…it's just looks like a minor cut. Does it sting a lot or what?"

"Yeah…it fucking stings a little. But, gosh…I'm gonna look like a black eyed thug now." Dean said it in a mocking tone.

Randy smirked a little and caressed his cheeks softly. "Or maybe you can cover your eye with a patch and rock a dashing pirate look."

"Yeah...yeah...go on make fun of me because I look like a mess."

"Oh…don't take it seriously now, alright. I was only joking."

"Yeah…joke all you want because I look fucking ugly now."

Randy couldn't control his emotions over Dean calling himself ugly, and quickly held his face straight as he stared into his eyes. "No…you're not ugly Dean. Never say that." Randy bought Dean's face a little closer to his and whispered. "You're beautiful."

Dean couldn't believe his ears and stared at Randy with wide eyes. Randy's eyes bored into Dean's crystal clear baby blue eyes. Dean didn't know as to why, but he slowly leaned in closer to Randy's face like he was bewitched or something. The same action was repeated by Randy as well and it felt like there was some sort of uncanny connection between them which neither of them could understand.

Randy's eyes flickered over to Dean's soft, mushy lips, and Dean's eyes got closed shut involuntarily. Randy felt as if he could study Dean's beautiful face all night long, but he still couldn't contain himself from watering over Dean's luscious lips. He licked his lips, and slowly bought his face even more closer to that of Dean's.

Dean was inhaling and exhaling hard with every passing second as he tried to stay calm. His mind had gone blank at this moment and all he could do was to wait anxiously for Randy to engross him. He could feel his heart thumping fast and with every heart beat he'd get more & more excited.

Randy was partly delighted on holding Dean's face so close to his and partly nervous too. He was aware of the fact that once he'd indulge himself with Dean, then he won't be able to control himself from taking things over to the next level. He wasn't exactly scared or anything, but was just quite thrilled to find Dean so rendering, and he'd always thought him to be a tough guy to get it on with.

Dean was done waiting in his mind and came even closer to Randy's face, yet he still kept his eyes shut completely. Now, they were so close that the tips of their noses were touching and were just over an inch apart from touching each others lips. Randy's breath hitched in the back of his throat, and he exhaled harder which was felt by Dean over his face.

Randy smiled widely before he shut his eyes too, and was just about a millimeter apart to smash his lips hard onto that of Dean's, when both of them were stunned momentarily over the creaking noise of door being opened which was immediately followed by a rough voice.

"Here's your water, De..a..n…" Roman said as he opened the door with his voice staggering towards the end of the sentence.

Both Randy and Dean immediately pulled away from each other, and were completely dumbfounded to say the least. Dean looked up at Randy, who was still standing right in front of him only a foot apart, and quickly looked away at Roman with guiltiness over his face.

Roman silently walked over to them, and he placed the water bottle over the nearby cabinet, but left quickly without even uttering a word. Dean wanted to stop him, but his words got caught in his throat. He wanted to make Roman understand about the situation, but he himself wasn't quite aware of what he felt or was about do a few minutes ago.

"Ahem…uhh..."Randy cleared his throat to break the silence between them. "Dean…so we'll call off the meeting at the bar tonight because you're not in good state, right!"

But, Dean didn't answer him back because he was still busy staring at the door from which Roman had just left. He was a bit worried about his friend's thoughts over the entire scenario and its outcome.

"Umm...Dean, are you listening? Randy questioned as he placed his hand over Dean's right shoulder, and shook him up a little.

"Uhh...Yeah…yeah…" Dean replied as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. "You're right…I need to rest for tonight."

Randy smiled at the way Dean innocently answered and caressed his shoulder a little. "Dean…you must know that I really care about you a lot, and I'm just starting to know you. And, from what I've learnt, I'm really very much interested in you." He said as he directly stared into Dean's eyes.

Dean was befuddled by Randy's straight forwardness, and just looked away from his eyes as he stammered a little. "Oh...okay…can we talk tomorrow about all this...because my eye's hurt and….it's hurt…and I guess I need to…take care of it…"

"Okay...okay...don't worry. I just felt like telling you my inner thoughts so I did, alright. You take good care of yourself, okay!" Randy said as he caressed the back of Dean's head, and slightly smiled at him.

Dean's mind was full of thoughts and emotions, as he wasn't quite able to reciprocate everything that happened, yet he responded. "Oh! Yes...I will."

Randy moved away from Dean and started to walk towards the door, when he turned around for a sec to look back at Dean. "I'll see you tomorrow at the live show then."

"Yeah…sure. I'll call you bout it." Dean answered back quickly.

Randy smiled and unlocked the door slowly. "I'll wait for your call then, okay. See you…"

Dean nodded his head in approval, and just as Randy left he sunk over the stretcher thinking about the entire time Randy was there in the room. He kept on questioning himself in his mind. Was he just going to allow Randy to kiss him or what? Gosh...why would Randy do it? Was he really into him like Antonio said or just wanted to screw him up like Roman & Seth said?

He couldn't come to any conclusion and thought that the best way was to just sleep on it and let things unfold by itself. And, with that thought in his mind, he slowly made his way out of the trainer's room.

* * *

It was time for the live show, and every wwe superstar had already changed into their ring gear, and were chatting or discussing about there matches in the catering hall. Roman sat over the top of the corner most table with his right foot over the top of the chair as he rattled it back and forth. His eyes were staring continuously over the entrance gate, and it looked as if he was in a real bad mood.

Seth sat over the chair next to the one which was being rattled by his boyfriend, and was even scared to some extent to question him because of the furious look that was present upon his face. And, even Seth himself was highly annoyed which could be clearly seen upon his face.

Their upset nature was quite understandable because both of these guys had spent last night worrying about their friend, who'd happened to be absent from their room last night. They although met Dean at the airport, and had realized that he'd roomed with Antonio and not with Randy like they feared, but they didn't get any time to interrogate him because of the prying eyes of the people present at the airport.

After their flight had landed Dean again went missing, and this had completely infuriated Roman and even Seth wasn't far behind. Every time they'd called him, the call went directly to his voice mail which just did not sit well with Roman at least.

"I think…his eye hurts and stings…so he may not be able to pick up the call or something." Seth broke the silence trying to lighten the mood of his boyfriend.

Roman didn't even look at him and replied in a rough voice. "You just stay outta this!"

Seth didn't even try to argue with his boyfriend, and just stared at the ground with his head down in disappointment. Roman suddenly knocked off the chair that he was rocking as he stood up abruptly, and Seth had to turn his head to look as to what had made his boyfriend behave like that.

Randy had just entered the catering hall with his friends, Sheamus and Drew. He was standing over at the counter, and it looked like he was ordering for something as his friends kept on chatting with each other. Roman saw it as a great opportunity to have a real man's conversation with the guy who had really disturbed the shield's real life chemistry as of late.

Roman started to make his way towards Randy, and Seth tried to interrupt him, but instead opted to maintain his silence on this situation. He quickly reached over to Randy and stood behind him. 'Would you mind if I speak with you for a minute alone?" He asked in a very calm voice.

Randy turned around to look at Roman with a surprise look on his face. "Uhh...yes, Roman." He tried to sound as formal as could, and somehow knew that Roman's arrival could never mean anything good, because since his debut they'd never been any real conversation among them up until now. Both Drew and Sheamus watched in surprise as both the guys separate from them to stand in the far end of the counter.

"Look, I'll come straight to the point." Roman started, "I would really appreciate if you would maintain your distance away from my friend, Dean."

Randy looked baffled at Roman's audacity to ask him something like that, yet he tried to keep his composure and responded as calmly as he could. "May I know the reason for it?"

Roman stared at him with mean eyes, but kept his voice calm because he knew that this guy standing right in front of him could strike from nowhere, and it won't be only physical but career threatening as well. "There's one simple reason. You're involvement with Dean has lead to disruption of our schedule and time. Moreover, it's hindering with our shield's chemistry too."

Randy instantly felt that Roman wasn't telling the truth, and he tried to stir the pot. "Or is it because the man you guys have ignored as of late has searched for another muse, and you guys are just jealous of him or something….'

Roman lost it, and angrily stared at him. "Neither me nor Seth are jealous of anything that's going on between you and Dean. But, we care for him and he's free to go out with anybody, but not a guy like you."

Randy was dazzled to hear the response, and smirked. "I know my reps pretty bad around here, but there's hardly any truth in it. Anyways, as for Dean I guess he's a big boy, and he can ask me to stay away from him by himself, right!"

Roman smiled mockingly, and looked dead into Randy's eyes. "Oh...believe me, you maybe the most poisonous viper around here but you're dealing with the most dangerous man in Dean, okay! And, even if you want or try, you'll never be able to charm him up!"

"Is this a threat or a challenge?" Randy asked as he grinned widely and folded his arms in the process.

"Both." Roman answered in a blink of an eye.

Randy nodded his head in amazement, and placed his hand over Roman's left shoulder. "Well...we'll see bout that." He said as he patted his shoulder, and made his way away from Roman's space.

Roman just stood there in anger and resentment over the fact that Randy didn't seem to give up his interest in his darling friend, who was most definitely being pulled away from them slowly and steadily.

Tonight's main event in the live show was a triple threat tag team match which comprise of the shield boys going up against Sheamus, Daniel Bryan and none other than the Randy Orton. The show was going on a full swing, and now it was the time for the boys to make their entrance through the crowd. Roman & Seth both stood at the concession stands area waiting for their third shield member.

Dean quickly appeared next to them just seconds before they had to make their entrance, and once again the boys had no time left to have any kind of conversation. They simply eyed each other, and the moment their music hit they made their way out to the crowd silently.

The match was going on back and forth, and crowd really seemed to enjoy it too. Daniel Bryan and Dean Ambrose were together in the ring wrestling each other as Roman & Seth stood at the one side of the apron and Randy & Sheamus over the other side. Dean stood over the turnbuckle area and ate every swift kick from Bryan, and crowd fed on it as they chanted 'Yes..Yes..Yes..'

But just as Bryan was about to give a hard kick to Dean over the head, Seth & Roman interfered in the match and Sheamus & Randy came to the aid of Bryan. The fight broke in the middle of the ring, and there was chaos everywhere. Dean landed on his back over the ground hard, and Randy immediately crawled towards him to check on him.

He whispered in Dean's ears to ask him whether he was fine or not, and Dean immediately let him know that he was alright. Seth had motioned to check on Dean, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Randy leaning close to Dean's fallen body. Roman too had seen the entire encounter even though he was involved in brawling with Sheamus, and this again made him mad beyond control.

Roman was supposed to take a RKO from Randy after spearing Sheamus, so he moved towards him. Seth had to intervene and hit Bryan with Dean left to roll him up for victory. The moment when Seth hit Bryan, and Dean sat on his knees in the corner waiting for his mark then his eyes flicked for a sec over to Randy's.

Randy looked at Dean in an instant and winked at him, which immediately made Dean smile at him as he returned his attention to the match. Roman watched this and couldn't control his anger, and turned Randy without preparation. Randy thought that Roman must be ready for the RKO by now, so he hit him hard.

The moment Randy hit his stunt over Roman, he couldn't control his body and fell flat over his face, but Randy didn't even realize that he'd been hurt. Dean rolled up Bryan for the victory, and the shield's music blasted through the arena. The ref raised Seth's and Dean's hands, and then both of them searched for Roman who was lying flat over the ground.

But, the moment both of them exited the ring and made their way over to Roman, they heard him curse in anger. "Who the fuck, do you think you are? Huh!" Roman mumbled under his breath in anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I had to go for it. You remember or you forgot?" Randy tried to talk in code words, so that the arena audience didn't know about the fixed spots in match from their talks.

'Oh…yeah…I remember it, you fucking jerk. But you hit me hard…its ma head…not a dodge ball, alright asshole." Roman cursed.

"You fucking mind your language." Randy came close over to his face.

Roman angrily pushed him back which made Randy furious to no point. "Get the hell outta ma face, moron!"

But, even before Randy could retaliate, Dean & Seth both rushed to Roman's aid, and blocked Randy from attacking him. Sheamus ran to Randy's side to hold him back, and Randy struggled in his arms, but Sheamus kept on whispering in his ear to calm him down. The arena audience witnessed the fight that broke out, but thought that it was a part of the event.

Seth and Dean forced Roman to get over the barricade, and they exited the arena quickly. Sheamus and Randy left too, and exited through the ring entrance area with Randy fuming in anger.

"What the hell man? What were you doing fighting with Randy like that? Huh?" Dean shouted at Roman angrily, the moment they were away from the crowd as they made their way to the catering hall.

"Yeah...yeah...it's my fucking fault because obviously your fucking new partner can never do anything wrong, right!" Roman barked at Dean as he entered the catering hall, and sat over the edge of the table.

"Stop it you two." Seth interrupted them. 'Babe, you shouldn't have fought with that viper. What if he complains to the officials like the bitch that he is."

"Well...I don't care about that, now. He being the so called veteran should know how to execute moves properly or not." Roman spat back.

"Were you hurt baby? Gosh...let me see your face properly." Seth tried to carefully inspect his boyfriend's face as he pushed his long locks back, but Roman quickly pushed his hand away in anger.

"I'm alright, babe. At least you care for me, not like this one here who just likes to blame me these days. What the fuck has Randy done to you Dean, that you've even stopped caring for me now." Roman asked with hurt in his voice.

Dean sighed harder, and placed his hand over Roman's back as he caressed it softly. "I'm sorry Roman for questioning you. I do care for you a lot. I'll wind up all our bags and let's just leave, alright!"

Roman and Seth nodded at him, and Dean left to get their bags from their personal locker room, but just as he left the hall Randy had entered with Sheamus and Drew together. Some other wwe superstars like Cody, Kofi, Dolph Ziggler had entered together too, and were discussing the same fight which was being talked among everyone now.

Sheamus rubbed Randy's back, and handed him a water bottle to calm him down. "You should control your anger, alright fella."

"Yeah...I know…I should have been the sensible one with that bone-headed Samoan bulldozer." Randy tried to talk away the anger that he still felt against Roman.

Roman looked around at the hall and his eyes instantly fell at Randy, and he fumed with anger. Randy saw him looking at him and he stood up from his position. Sheamus & Drew got up along with Randy, and made their way towards him.

Randy could see that Dean wasn't around, and he'd thought that it maybe the best time to patch up with the big man, because he'd known about the friendship that these guys shared. And, certainly he didn't wanted to be the bad guy in the eyes of one that he couldn't get enough of lately.

But, even before Randy could say something, the harsh tone of Roman's voice made him furious like anything. "Oh…so now you've come to take your fucking revenge or what?" Roman moved, and stood right in front of his face.

"Uh…no, fella." Sheamus tried to intervene, but Randy placed the back of his hand over his chest to shut him up.

"You're an angry mean guy, but I guess your head is even bigger than your body is that you can't even realize that it was your fault that you fell flat over your face. You should've been ready for me before turning me around, okay." Randy said in a mocking tone, and tried to keep his anger at bay as much as he could.

Roman was insulted by the way Randy spoke, and he ran his fingers frantically in his long hair. "You've gotta lot of nerve to mock me when you know that I don't care about your fucking rep or position. My one hit will knock you out for weeks, so shut your mouth!"

Randy laughed at him, and folded his arms tightly. "You think you're so tough, dude. Trade lightly or else you know what's coming on to you, okay."

Seth held the arm that almost swung to knock the hell out of Randy, but Sheamus couldn't hold Randy back, and he shoved Roman hard making him trip and fall over the ground roughly. Seth went tumbling away with his boyfriend, and tried to get Roman to stand up, but his help was denied. Roman stood up by himself as he pulled Randy from his neck, and pinned him down to the table.

"You fucking asshole, you should've kept your eyes on match and not on Dean, okay. You fucking loser!" Roman barked at Randy's face while forcing him to listen.

Randy placed his hand over Roman's jaw, and pushed him off of him. "Oh…so it's about Dean. Huh! Newsflash… you bossy asshole you don't own him."

Roman grunted hard in anger and lunged over at Randy, and they both clanged onto each others neck. Seth and Kofi rushed to pull Roman off, and Sheamus & Drew tried to pull Randy off, when a loud voice stopped them in their boots.

"Guys…please stop right now, both of you. This situation is not gonna be handed lightly by the authority if you continued it." Joey mercury had just made an appearance who was one of wwe's road agent.

Both Roman and Randy tried to speak up, but Joey raised his hand to stop them. "I don't have the time to listen to both of your explanations because you may just need to keep it in store, as Triple h wants to meet both of you guys before the live show begins tomorrow, okay!"

Dean had just entered the catering hall with both of his friend's duffel bags, and although he'd missed the fight, but he'd clearly heard whatever Joey had said few moments ago. He placed the bags over the corner most chairs, and slowly made his way over to where Roman and Seth stood. Joey had left quickly after making the announcement, and instantly there were murmuring among the wwe superstars present there.

"Good luck with that big head douche!" Randy said as he smirked without even acknowledging the fact that Dean had already entered into the scene.

Dean was flabbergasted by Randy's comments and his anger was at its peak. He could over hear his fellow wrestlers complaining about Randy's attitude.

"Gosh…now Roman's gonna be in the doghouse."

"Oh…no Randy the viper strikes again…another talent wasted over his dumb attitude…"

Yet, Roman looked like he wasn't scared of anything nor did he gave any fuck about it. "You know what Randy….Triple h maybe your friend and you may get me in trouble, but it's worth suffering all that if it means that I get to protect my friend, Dean." He said with a stern look over his face.

Randy just left the scene with his friends in tow without even answering back, and letting everyone presume that whatever Roman accused him of was absolutely the truth. And, everyone believed that this man who was considered the viper was as sadistic as any human could get.

Dean felt overwhelmed at Roman's stance, and he slightly pushed Kofi and Seth away to place his hand over the back of Roman's shoulder from behind. Roman turned around to look at Dean with a disgusted look over his face, and then glared at other superstars who understood the hint and left the scene, except for his boyfriend.

"You saw that, Dean." Roman yelled. "That's the guy you were flirting with. One mistake and he'll throw you away and dump you into the trash. You didn't believe us, when we told you to stay away from him, but look where your little crush has got us…huh!"

Dean looked astounded at Roman's comments, but was even angrier at the moment over Randy, and he'd decided to have a talk with him to sort it all out. "I just need to speak with him, okay! I won't let him harm you….I'll be right back, alright." He patted Roman's shoulder, and glanced at Seth as he practically ran to Randy's locker room.

Randy entered his locker room in anger, and kicked at the round table in center hard forcing it to turn upside down. "Sshhh…fella…calm down! Relax here…I'll get you some water. Lets go drew." Sheamus said in a hushed tone as he left the room.

Dean quickly reached Randy's locker room after his friends had left, and knocked slightly. "May I come in?" Randy's loud response came from inside the room, "come in" and Dean entered the room slowly.

Randy turned around to look at Dean, and was quite shocked, yet his anger was still not in control. "Why the fuck are you here? Huh! To insult me even more, but your friend had already done the terrific job for the night."

Dean felt like he could explode any moment over Randy's attitude, but somehow maintained his composure. "Look…it was Roman's fault…I know that, but don't let the authority get involved in this, alright."

Randy got even angrier, and hissed through his gritted teeth. "You think that I went and complained to Hunter then you're crazier than I thought you were. I had nothing to do with this, okay!"

Dean lost his patience and glared at him. "Well…I heard your nasty comments on Roman earlier, and you better not hurt him or else…."

"Or else, what?" Randy interrupted Dean. "You're favoring your friend that I can understand, then you're accusing me which I can still live with it because you're not the only one. But, coming to my locker room and threatening me just doesn't sit well with me, alright!" He sighed hard as he hissed in anger. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh!"

Dean came face to face to Randy with the tip of their noses touching, and uttered in a harsh raspy tone. "Let me remind you Randy that I'm a wild man, and I can be as dangerous as a serial killer when I'm mad. And, if Roman gets in trouble than I'll hunt you down and fucking rip you apart. If you even think of hurting my friend then I'll end you, alright!"

Randy wanted to slap the fuck out of Dean, but instead he responded in a loud clear voice to his face. "Get the fuck outta here, right now!"

Dean just stared dead in his eyes, and turned around in a swift moment as he exited his room. The moment Dean left, Randy fell over the ground on his knees, and a single tear rolled down his right cheek in utter disappointment.

Roman sat over the steel chair in the empty catering hall with his head hunched down, and waited for Dean as Seth had already left to get their rental car. Dean's heart fluttered with pain and remorse as he entered the hall and his eyes immediately locked onto Roman's. They both silently conveyed every single thing with their unbreakable eye contact.

Dean knew that he'd fucked up big time, and Roman could clearly see it in his eyes. He came closer to him, but just as he was over an arm length away, Roman pulled him into a tight embrace, and both of them held each other silently.

Roman slowly pulled his face out, and placed his hands over either side of Dean's face. He looked into his enchanting blue eyes once before he smashed his lips completely onto Dean's. And, for a moment Dean wasn't even able to react, but he allowed Roman to kiss him. Roman completely smothered Dean's face as if he wanted to bite his lips off his face.

Dean crooked his head a little to let Roman have a better access, and then he kissed him back with full force. The kiss was very needy, hungry and lustful. Roman kept on kissing Dean passionately up until he needed oxygen to breathe. He pulled out from the kiss panting hard, and left Dean entirely breathless too.

In between his panting Roman held Dean's face close and whispered near his lips. "You're an asshole….but…whatever you are…you're mine…always mine."

* * *

Sorry for the late update but I was busy writing another fic about AMBREIGNS (smut-fluff-drabbles) marathon. So, what you guys think about Roman being possessive over Dean here, and do you guys agree that Randy's a bad guy. Let me know your thoughts, please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry Dean…I shouldn't have…." Randy gasped for air, and looked deeply into the most beautiful set of crystal clear blue eyes that he'd ever seen.

Dean placed his palm over Randy's mouth to shut him up, and mumbled softly. "It's okay…come here…" He said and tugged at Randy's collars to pull him into a tight hug.

Randy felt like he was flying and he crooked his head a little to get a better view of Dean. But, even before he could utter something from his mouth it was sealed by luscious lips of Dean's. Randy lost control over his mind, and kissed Dean back wantonly. With every passing moment, Randy kept getting turned on more, and he could feel his dick already getting hard.

Never in his life before, had Randy been so turned by a simple kiss. He'd realized it by now that he wasn't only interested in Dean, but he was getting deeply attached to him as well. He was sure that his feelings were definitely deep rooted for him to turn him on like this. Randy broke the kiss first to rub his dick against Dean, as he started to bite and kiss all over his neck at the same time.

Randy could feel his precum leaking out of the slit of his clothed dick, and all he wanted to do at that point was to turn Dean over around while he fucked him into oblivion. He pressed their bodies together hard, and probed his tongue deep into Dean's mouth. He quickly undid Dean's zipper, and he was about to put his hands in his underwear to feel his cock, when he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Randy….get up!"

"Fuck off!"

"What?"

'I said fuck….off…" Randy gritted through his teeth as he rolled in his bed, when he realized that he'd been dreaming all along, and was lying flat in the middle of his hotel room's bed. He quickly sat upright with an astounding look over his face, and he rubbed his eyes frantically to pull himself out of any drowsiness that he was feeling.

Randy was hugely upset about the fact that Dean wasn't there, and realized that he'd probably would be mad at him still, for what happened between them last night. It didn't take him long to be aware of the wetness that had already formed in his boxer briefs, and it amused him to some extent that for the first time in his life, he'd got wet for somebody who wasn't even exactly in the same room with him let alone in his dreams.

"What are you doing? Open the goddamn door…" Sheamus yelled loudly, but the knock on the door was even louder than his voice.

Randy immediately ran into his bathroom, and changed into his new set of sweat pants as he discarded the wet boxers on the floor. He splattered water over his face one or two times, and then practically ran towards the door to unlock it.

"Jeez...fella. Have you got any idea about what time it is?" Sheamus questioned Randy in a firm voice, and pushed him slightly to enter in his room.

Randy glanced over the wall clock hanging in the room, and it was already half past ten in the morning. "Oh! Fuck! I'm late…" He felt stressful as he paced back and forth.

Sheamus looked at him with surprise before he placed his hand over his shoulders to calm him down. "You gotta relax, fella. Why were you sleeping for so long? I've never seen you this confused and out of state."

Randy looked back at him with a guilt ridden face, and he moved away from him to sit at the edge of the bed. "Hmmm…I couldn't sleep the entire night. I was too…." He gasped harder as he rubbed his right hand over his head. "Umm…I kept on thinking about the events of last night over and over again. And, I felt asleep for about an hour or something then I…."

"I what?" Sheamus asked him with concern in his voice as he moved from his position, and sat beside Randy on the bed.

Randy turned his head sideways to look at his friend as he sighed harder. "I dreamed about Dean. It felt so real, gosh…he's made such an impact on me that I've started to dream about him now…"

Sheamus caressed his friend's back as he slightly smiled at him. "Well...fella…you know it maybe Roman's fault at accusing you and fighting with you, but poor Dean didn't do anything for you to shout and scream at him last night. He was innocent in all this…"

"Shut up!" Randy interrupted him. "If I didn't know any better then I would assume that you're favoring him over me in spite of being my friend. And, there's Dean who supports Roman no matter what…"

Sheamus got angry over Randy's assumption, and grabbed his chin to force him to look at him. "You know what Randy, I'm not favoring anybody. You were wrong just as much as Roman was, but Dean still came to mend things with you. It wasn't like when Roman shoved you then you peace out or something, you pushed him back too."

"So, what do you want me to do now? Huh! Beg Roman for forgiveness in order to patch up with Dean." Randy spat back in sheer anger."

"Oh! Fuck no…" Sheamus replied releasing his hold over Randy's chin. "I just want you to make things alright, and do what is right for once. And, do it not for me or for Roman or even Dean, but for yourself."

Randy instantly felt a bit hurt, and realized that his anger had just made him push away one thing that had actually made him happy for the first time in months. "I agree Sheamus. But, I really wish I knew what I gotta do to get Dean back?"

"So, you really like him. Huh!" Sheamus smiled at Randy, and he smiled back. "First I guess, you need to make a call, alright!" He took Randy's cell phone from the bedside cabinet, and handed it over to him.

* * *

The boys had taken a late night flight to Florida, so they were still fast asleep with Dean sleeping in between his best friends for the first time in weeks. He rolled over slightly, and his body immediately made contact with that of Samoan's. He instantly felt being wrapped under two large arms of his as he exhaled harder, and relaxed over the tight hold of the big guy around his body.

Roman caressed Dean's hair whose head was placed over his chest with half of his body lying over him. "Umm…Dean…you awake, huh!"

Dean looked up at him with his head resting over his chin, and smiled. "Yup! I think I've rested enough. What bout you? Did I wake you up?"

"Nah…I was already awake for about an hour ago, but I didn't quite felt like getting out of bed."

"Why?"

"Because of you…"

"What the hell did I do now?"

Roman laughed at Dean's annoyed expression with pouty lips, and he quickly pulled his face up to meet his lips. He pressed his lips smoothly to that of Dean's, and pulled out swiftly. "You didn't do anything, alright! I just felt like watching you sleep, because I haven't slept with you for over quite sometime, you know."

Dean hummed in admiration, and stared blankly at him. "I'm sorry but I should've listened to you and…."

Roman quickly placed his index finger over Dean's lips to shut him as he stared directly into his eyes. "No more apologies, alright!" For a moment or two they both just stared at each other, when Roman spoke softly. "I missed you."

"Missed you too..." Dean said as he moved his face up to Roman's with their noses touching each others. He placed a soft kiss over his lips as he caressed his right cheek.

Roman simply smiled at him, and again closed the gap between them as he pecked his lips nonstop. He'd been troubled, worried and over all hurt over the past few weeks to say the least, and all because of the knowledge of losing Dean to someone else. So, now for the first time in weeks he was able to kiss him, and he wasn't letting him go away that soon.

Dean understood by the way Roman behaved that he'd still got feelings for him even though he was in a relationship with the man sleeping on the same bed with them. He knew that, if it wasn't for his disapproval to be in a relationship, then Roman & Seth would be still be very much with him. He was always apprehensive about the commitment, but he'd got to be real that he missed to be treated like a lover by his friends.

"Gosh...I can never get enough of kissing you." Roman pulled Dean even more closely to his body, and kissed his forehead.

Dean looked up and smiled softly. "Well…you've got plenty of time for that, but I think we're running late for our training session."

Roman pulled himself up along with Dean, and sat upright in bed. "Yeah...you're right. I'll take a shower, but Seth's still sleeping."

Dean turned his head to look at the sleeping Seth, and looked back at Roman. "Aah…don't worry, once you've showered, we'll wake him up."

Roman nodded, and tousled Dean's hair as he moved to make his way towards the bathroom. Dean shifted in his bed, and moved over to the bedside cabinet to pick up his phone, when he felt Seth moving in the bed. He immediately turned to face him, and was shocked to see him wide awake.

'You know Dean, Roman's not the only one who misses you." Seth said as he moved to sit on the bed.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the innocent looking Seth. He'd never realized up until now that his two best friends had missed him just as much as he'd missed them. "I know Seth…but look I don't want to spoil anything between you and Roman…"

Seth quickly shifted in bed, and pulled Dean to kiss him on his lips hard. "Shut up! You can never ever spoil anything between us. We both love you just as much as we love each other. We're more than companions, and we're more than just friends. We never left you, but you just pushed us away."

Dean felt a shortage of words, and quite guilty to some extent. "I guess I never believed in myself to do anything right in my life. Since the age of three everyone from my family to my friends, and even the people who knew nothing bout me have hated me for wrecking everything. So, I didn't want to break something beautiful between you two by getting myself involved in it."

"I understand." Seth softly caressed Dean's hair as he pecked his left cheek. "We don't wanna question you, but whenever you want to be in serious relationship you know we're always there, right!"

Dean nodded his head and pulled Seth into a tight hug. "I know…no one loves me like you two…"

Seth simply smiled, and pinched at Dean's cheeks as he dug his fingers deep into his dimples. He knew that Dean got annoyed by this, yet he kept on poking his fingers into his cheeks. Dean pushed Seth back on the bed, and straddled his hips as he started to tickle him mercilessly. Seth tried to push him off as he busted out in laughter, but Dean was relentless.

Roman made his way out of the bathroom to find Seth and Dean rolling in the bed with each other like two kids. He literally laughed loudly, which caused both of them to stop their little play off session. "Guys…get ready. We need to practice, and train before our match tonight, okay!"

Dean quickly got off of the bed, and made his way towards bathroom leaving his friends in the room alone together. "I think we just need to give him some time, and he'll be ready to be committed with us." Seth said looking directly at Roman.

"I hope that you're right, because you said that if we cut him off of our every activities then he'll get lonely, and accept to be in relationship. But, he just got more far away from us." Roman said with a sight hint of hurt in his voice, and his boyfriend quickly caught on to that.

Seth came closer to Roman, and wrapped his arms around his neck as he softly pecked his lips. "I know it's hard for you, but it's the same for me too. I guess we can still have small make out sessions here and there, but if we give in now then he'll never ever be in stable relationship with us."

"I think you're right." Roman nodded his head in approval. "Without commitment, he'll never stop being promiscuous, and in the end we'll get hurt. But, are you sure he's gonna come around? I was hardly able to stay away from him for over three weeks." He asked his boyfriend in clear apprehension.

"I'm sure baby. Don't worry." Seth smiled, and pulled his boyfriend in a tight embrace.

* * *

It was already eleven in the morning, and the hotel's gym was loaded with plenty of top wwe superstars. Seth had whined and complained to his team mates to go for a Crossfit gym in the nearby area, but his mates were just to lazy to drive that far for simple training session.

The boys entered the gym, and made their way to the empty cycling area. Seth hopped on the bike quickly, and started to paddle while Dean took off his hoodie to place it in his duffel bag, when Roman suddenly reached behind him to wrap both of his arms tightly around his waist.

Dean was shocked yet he smiled slightly as he kept zipping his bag. "What are you doing?"

"Umm...nothing…just holding you before you start your push ups routine." Roman pressed his body tightly to him, and placed a soft kiss over the curve of his neck which made Dean giggle softly.

"Oh...come on now both of you. Get started with your routines as we need to finish up everything before one' clock, I don't wanna mess up with our lunch time." Seth said as he stepped off from his bike, and took the sipper bottle out of his back pack.

Soon Roman and Seth started to talk about their gym routines with Dean still being wrapped up in Roman's arms. Dean was standing still and had placed both of his own arms over that of Roman's. He smiled sometimes over his friend's discussion, and giggled other times when Roman nuzzled his nose deep into his ear lobe to whisper as he made fun of Seth's argument.

All of them were unaware of the fact that they were being watched with hawk eyes of one man whose interest in the certain member of their group had caused a lot of chaos among them, the man who was considered to be most vicious & poisonous wrestler in entire wwe, Randy Orton.

Randy sat over the bench which was directly in the line of vision of Dean, who was just too busy to notice him now. He could feel anger, resentment, hurt and all sorts of emotions that he'd never felt before over the display in front of him. Sheamus quietly tapped his shoulder, and caressed it a little in order to calm his friend down.

The way Roman held Dean by his waist and peppered kisses all over his neck & shoulder area said something bout their bonding. Even Randy could see that, and he'd thought that he'd blown his chance away with Dean. He kept staring at Dean with longing looks, and his heart beat got slowed down to a very painful rate.

Dean shook his head in laughter as his friends commented on his ability to charm anything that moved on two legs, and rolled his eyes which immediately got locked on to the icy cold eyes of the viper. The moment their eyes connected, Dean's smile got disappeared instantly, and he felt as if a knife was being stabbed into his heart. The pain he felt was so real that he could feel his heart beat increase faster after every goddamn second.

Randy didn't even blink nor turned away as he kept staring back at him. The heartbreak, sadness, despair, hurt and betrayal, all of these feelings were conveyed by Dean's crystal clear eyes to that of Randy's aqua blue ones. For a second, he'd thought that he saw a flicker of shine forming in Dean's eyes, which could mean only one thing that he was getting teary eyed right in front of him, and more importantly because of him.

But, even before Randy could make any movement or do something about it, Dean had already broken the contact and shifted in his friend's body turning his back against him. He saw him being held by Roman in a tight embrace, and quite frankly it shattered Randy's heart into million pieces to see Dean in such pain because of how he behaved towards him last night.

"What's the matter Dean?" Roman questioned his friend over the sudden change in his body language. He could feel Dean shaking in his arms, and it deeply upset him to say the least. "Huh! Tell me…"

"Ahh...nothing…" Dean interrupted him.

Seth looked at both of his friends, and stood up from his sitting position as he wrapped his arm behind Dean's waist over Roman's arms. "Oh! What's going on?'

"I don't know. He's become rigid all of sudden and upset too, I guess." Roman replied to his boyfriend as he held Dean tightly in his arms.

Seth ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and moved to place a soft kiss over the back of his shoulder. "Baby…Dean…Is there something that's bothering you?"

Dean pulled his head out of Roman's shoulder, and turned around to look at Seth. "I think you're right we need to go to Crossfit. It's better than this gym. Let's leave!" With that he pulled himself out of Roman's embrace, and quickly picked up his bag as he practically ran towards the gym door.

Seth and Roman just stood there dumbfounded over their friend's actions, and silently picked up their bags. And the moment they were leaving their eyes roamed around everywhere, when it got fixed on one particular man. Not much explanation was needed to them as to why Dean ran out of the gym, because they'd just realized that it would be hard for him to stay in the same room as that of the Randy.

Randy's eyes were fixed on the door from which Dean ran out, and he didn't even stop staring at it up until he saw Seth & Roman making their way out of it. He saw Roman sending him a death glare while he made his way out, but quite frankly at this point he didn't care bout him, because all he cared about was to apologize to the man whom he'd hurt without any reason.

* * *

The live show was about to being in an hour or something, and the boys were in their personal locker room all dressed up as they waited for the arrival of the wwe official. A message was sent last night by the same official to Roman to be prepared to meet Triple h before the show opened. It was pointless to say that they were all nervous and worried at the same time, about the conversation that would take place in the COO's office.

There was a loud knock at the door which startled all the members of the shield, and Seth quickly made his way towards the door to unlock it. Joey Mercury came inside the room, and stood in front of Roman who was sitting beside Dean in the middle of the room.

"So, there's no need for a meeting with the Triple h now." Joey said as he pulled a chair to sit right in front of Roman.

"Wait, what?" Roman questioned right out of the blue.

Joey smiled at his expression, and ran his hand over his bald head. "Yeah...let me put this way, earlier in the morning Randy called up Triple h and accepted his mistake. He even met with him today, and took all the blame for the incident on his head."

Dean looked shocked as his eyes widened with surprise. "He really did that?"

"What do you mean by that? He had too, because it was his mistake after all." Roman said in an irritated tone.

"Now, Roman we all know that wasn't the case." Joey looked at him as he lowered his glasses. "You pushed and pushed him hard, and he too got furious to some extent. But, believe me that it takes a real man's courage to stand up like that for his mistakes, and more or so to take others blame as well."

Roman felt quiet guilty at Joey's words, and it could be felt in his voice as well. "I know that I was at fault." Seth came over to sit beside Roman, and he soothed his back.

Joey nodded his head in approval as he stared at all three of them now. "You guys should know one thing that I've never seen Randy behave like this. He's not the one to accept his mistakes or the one to explain which may have led to a lot of unwanted hatred towards him from his fellow wrestlers, but that's how he is. And, now it's like he's changed his attitude or something."

Dean looked thoughtful at Joey's talks, and felt a bit happy over Randy's behavior. "So, why did he do it anyways?" Roman and Seth both turned their heads to look at Dean with questioning expression over their faces.

"I'm not sure." Joey said as he stood up to make his way out of the room, but stopped before he unlocked the door. "When I asked him about it, then all he said was that sometimes you need to bend over backwards for someone special." He said and left quickly.

Roman and Seth both looked at each other in confusion, but Dean understood what Randy meant, and he quickly felt great happiness in his heart. He tried to maintain his composure in front of his friends, but his face gave up, and he smiled from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at?" Roman asked him as he quirked his eyebrows.

"I'm happy for you that you don't have to go through any trouble now." Dean lied through his teeth, but it was a better option considering how angry Roman got over Randy all the time.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm glad too." Roman sighed heavily. "So, we've got an hour before our match. I'll get some water from the catering."

"And, snacks too…" Seth interrupted his boyfriend.

"Umm…don't worry." Dean interrupted their conversation. "I'll get them. You guys relax, alright!"

Both the guys agreed, and moved to sit over to the couch which was placed in the center of the room. Dean quickly made his exit from the room, and he felt like meeting up with Randy before his match. He wanted to at least thank the man, who saved his friend from any sort of trouble.

Randy sat lonely in his personal locker room as he taped his wrists. He was completely lost in Dean's thoughts, and his sad face at the gym earlier today kept on replaying in his head. He felt quite hurt, and bumped his fist hard over the locker. "Aahh…"He grunted hard. "Wish I could tell you Dean, as to how sorry I am." Randy talked to himself, when a loud knock startled him.

"Come in, it's open." Randy said as he tried to soothe the fist that he'd hit hard on the lockers.

The door was slowly unlocked, and Dean entered the room as his eyes directly met with that of Randy's. The moment Randy saw Dean enter the room, he abruptly stood up, and stared at him with a conflicted smile over his face.

"Umm…Randy…I…" Dean stammered a little in order to form a correct sentence. "I came to say that I'm really grateful for you talking with Triple h. And, thanks for forgiving Roman, and not complaining bout him." He pressed his bottom lip, and simply stared at him.

Randy was happy to hear Dean's raspy yet calm voice, hell he was just screaming on inside to see that for once Dean wasn't sad. "Its okay…Roman's your friend and I need to care for the ones who mean something to you."

Dean didn't completely understand him, but he nodded his head slightly. "Okay…I'll leave now. Thanks, once again."

"Wait…wait for a sec." Randy interrupted him. "There's something I've got to say. I've got to apologize to you."

Dean smiled at him, and he shook his head in disbelief. "Nah…it's not important. I'm fine." He said, and made his way to unlock the door, when he felt being pushed and turned around quickly. His back was against the door now, and Randy stood in front of him as he placed both of his hands on either side of his head. He felt like he was being cornered by Randy, but he wasn't quite worried about it.

"You don't understand it, Dean. It's important for me. Okay!" Randy hunched a little, so that they were on same eye level. Their faces were close, yet far from making any contact.

"Okay…" Dean uttered softly as he gazed deep into his eyes.

Randy sighed harder as he stared at Dean's baby blue eyes. He felt like he would explode at any moment if he kept staring back at him with such innocence. "I'm really very sorry for the way I yelled at you last night." He whispered softly. "I can't even explain as to how depressed I was when I saw you at the gym today. Your eyes were so sad, and it made me even sadder."

"Randy, its okay." Dean tried to speak up, but Randy placed his index finger over his lips to shut him up.

"No...you gotta hear me up first." Randy removed his finger instead he caressed Dean's left cheek with the back of his hand. "I had no rights to shout at you when you didn't even do anything. You came to talk with me, and I like a fool that I'm got mad at you. Sorry…for being an asshole to you. Will you forgive me…please?"

Dean looked at him with amusement, and smiled at him. "Of course…anything for you."

"Really?"

"Really, after what you did for Roman, I'm nothing but grateful, and I think I owe you one."

Randy felt like this would be his perfect opportunity to clear the air between them, and help Dean to get to know him better. "So…would you mind spending some time with me?"

"No, not at all. What you've got on your mind?" Dean asked.

"How bout we watch some movie together in my hotel room after the show is over tonight?" Randy asked him with excitement in his voice.

"Okay! Done deal. I'll see you at midnight." Dean answered with a smile on his face.

Randy didn't felt like moving, but he had too, so he slowly slid his hands off of the door. Dean then quickly turned around, and left the room. Randy leaned against the closed door as he sighed happily, and couldn't wait for the midnight to meet up with Dean again.

* * *

It was almost fifteen minutes past midnight; Randy had already taken the shower, and pulled on his black sweat pants with a clean grey tee. He fiddled through his bag in search for some movie DVD's because he'd got a collection of all his favorites movies. He wasn't sure that he would be able to watch something romantic in front of Dean, so he picked an action flick.

There was a slight knock at the door, and Randy jogged towards the door. Before he'd unlocked the door, he took a deep breath in and relaxed to not let his eagerness show up on his face. He opened the door to find Dean cutely typing some shit on his phone, and then he instantly looked up at him which caused Randy's breath to get hitched in the back of throat.

Randy checked Dean out just like that from head to toe. Dean had worn black shorts with a black hoodie, and the hood cap was over his head. He slightly smiled at him, and Randy smiled back as he constantly kept staring at him.

"Umm...may I come in inside?" Dean asked right off the bat.

"Oh! Yeah...yeah.." Randy answered immediately as he stepped away from the door to let him in. As Dean was making his way inside, Randy quickly locked the door, and checked his ass out as he spoke involuntarily. "Oh! My..."

"What?" Dean turned around to look at him with his hands in his hood pockets.

Randy's eyes moved up to meet with that of Dean's, and he sighed harder. "Umm…nothing. Take a seat." He gestured with his hand towards the long soft couch that was placed in the middle of the room.

Dean quickly moved to sit over the couch, and he got comfortable right away. "So…I'm sorry that I'm late, but I uh...got caught up in a meeting with the officials after the show."

Randy's curiosity peeked at Dean's words as he picked up the DVD that was placed over the night stand near his bed, and made his way to sit beside him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Dean gasped. "It's just that they've planned for me to be the new US champ at the extreme rules pay per view next Sunday."

Randy's mouth got opened in shock and happiness as he grinned widely. "Oh…dear…it's great!" He moved and pulled Dean into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you." He mumbled under the crook of Dean's neck.

"Are you really happy?" Dean asked.

"What are you kidding me?" Randy pulled himself out of the embrace as he still held Dean's arms in his hands. "Of course, I'm happy. You so deserve this."

"Thanks."

"You know what, we must celebrate a little."

"Umm...no..."

"Shush…you wait."

Randy moved to make a call to the hotel room's service as he dropped the DVD over the couch. Dean took the DVD in his hand, and instantly smiled as he read the cover. "Point Break"

'Uhh… I'm Randy Orton from room no- 355. Can I get a bottle of the best champagne of your hotel, and some chocolates & strawberries too?" Randy spoke with the hotel manager. "Okay…can you send it fast…'

"Randy!"

Randy turned around to look at Dean who was gesturing and pointing with his hand. "This is my favorite movie." Dean said softly, and then again went back to look at the backside of the cover.

"Why don't you put it in the player, and I'll join you shortly." Randy spoke softly while covering the speaker of the phone with his hand, and then again started to continue his conversation. He just stood there near the stand, and watched Dean sitting on his knees as he bent over to place the DVD in the player.

Randy realized something that he wasn't only attracted to Dean or wanted the fuck him, but he was also falling for this guy like anything. The way Dean was so strong & confident, yet cute and innocent at the same time used to push Randy out of his mind all the time. He was so easy to get along with that he'd really grown into liking him now.

"Okay...sir we've got your order, and it'll be provided in 15 mins."

The manager spoke from the other end of the line, and Randy got pulled out of his thoughts. "Yeah...okay..fine." He moved, and sat over the couch.

Dean joined him soon and just as movie began, he started to talk about the first time he'd watched this movie. He went on and on about how he and his friends had to pay the cable guy to show the movie on their television set. He mimicked the voice of the actors in between, and even joked about the dialogues as he laughed heartily.

Randy just simply sat there with one hand placed over the back of Dean's head on the couch, and one leg folded as it rested over the couch while the other one lying over the ground. Dean had both of his legs placed on top of the round wooden table, as he happily chatted away.

It was hard for Randy to concentrate on Dean's words or on the movie for that matter, because he kept having thoughts about Dean & himself. How he wanted to kiss his lips? Or take him in his arms and bite & kiss over his Adam's apple. Randy licked his lips, and kept staring at the man whom he'd grown so fond of as of late.

There was a knock at the door, and Randy instantly looked away at the door. "I'll get the door. Okay!" He then stood up, and made his way to unlock the door.

It was then, when Dean realized that he'd been taking for all this time while Randy had not even uttered a word since the movie started. Lord, he was so goddamn talkative, and he questioned that he might have bored the heck out of Randy by now. He looked at him standing at the door tipping the waiter, as he took the silver tray with champagne bottle and something else in his hand.

Randy placed the tray over the table as Dean moved his feet off of it. "Open your mouth?" Dean was in a cloud of his own thoughts, and did as he was told. Randy quickly put a dark chocolate candy in his mouth. "These chocolates are the best. You like them?"

Dean could feel the chocolate instantly melting in his mouth, and he quite liked them. "Yeah…"

"Good. Now, I'll open the bottle for our future champ." Randy said jovially, and sat beside Dean as he pressed his thumb over the cork of the bottle.

"Randy…"

"Huh!"

But even before Dean could speak up, the bottle got open with a flush sound, and Randy immediately started to pour it into their champagne glasses. He held the glass up high, and gave another glass to Dean. "To the future wwe united states champion, the one & only Dean Ambrose." He titled his glass to meet with that of Dean's. "Bottoms up!"

Dean drank the sweet sparkly champagne, and it tasted damn good as he watched Randy finish off his glass as well. "Randy, I'm sorry I kept on talking bout myself all the time."

"What?" Randy was befuddled by Dean's statement.

"I mean, I kept on going on & on, and you didn't even say anything to stop me?" Dean replied slowly.

"Oh…come on..I like listening to you." Randy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you?"

"Yeah…it's good to know about your childhood, neighborhood and your friends too." Randy smiled at him. "Speaking of which, aren't they mad that you're here with me in the middle of the night?" He questioned.

"Umm...they don't know. If they did, then they would have kicked the hell outta me. I told them, that I'm going to see Antonio." Dean said with the guilt clearly present in his voice.

Randy placed his hand over Dean's thigh, and stroked it slowly. "Don't worry, I understand. They don't like me, but I don't really care about what they feel for me."

"I'm so glad that you understand."

"Don't worry bout it!"

Dean placed his hand over the hand that was stroking his thigh, and moved closer to him. Randy too moved a bit closer, as he placed his right hand over Dean's left cheek. They both stared blankly at each other, and now Randy cupped Dean's face as he leaned in closer. And, he was just about an inch away from locking his lips with Dean, when the loud music of the guns shooting interrupted them.

"Umm…I think the climax of the movie has come up." Dean said pointing his finger towards the television as he shifted in the couch to get far away from Randy.

Randy sighed harder, and understood that Dean was maintaining distance because he still didn't completely trust him, but he promised himself in his heart that he'd soon change that. "Yeah...we can't miss that."

For the rest of the movie, Randy and Dean watched silently. They both shared strawberries & fed each other some chocolates in between, but didn't even try to get cozy for the rest of the night. But, once the credits had started to roll for the movie, Dean started to feel a bit sleepy.

During the entire movie, Randy had stretched out completely over the couch with his head resting over the cushion placed on the arm rest, and Dean sat in the middle of the couch leaning his back over Randy's legs with his feet placed over the table. But now Dean's head was hunched back at the couch, and he slept soundly with his lips parted a little.

Randy moved a little to get a better view of Dean sleeping, and he looked so cute that he didn't even felt like waking him up. He slowly pulled Dean down, so that he could lie over his body as he wrapped his arm over his waist.

Dean turned around involuntarily as he curled up with Randy's body holding him tight. Randy held him close as his arm cradled Dean's head, and he pushed the button of the tv off with his free arm. He looked down at Dean's face, and his beautiful pink lips, as he smiled to himself.

It wasn't quite clear in Randy's mind as to why, but he got a sudden urge to kiss Dean as he lied wrapped up in his arms. Randy knew he'd got to be careful to not wake him up, and he slowly, silently but softly pressed his lips over Dean's soft ones. A sudden bolt of electricity ran through Randy's entire body, and he slowly pulled his lips off of Dean. His heart started to beat at a frantic pace, and he literally felt quite happy in his heart.

Randy breathed slowly, and caressed Dean's hair softly, before he pushed his head back at couch with Dean's head being placed over his chest. He knew sleep wasn't going to come easily to him tonight, yet he closed his eyes in a vague attempt to fall asleep with Dean sleeping in his arms.

* * *

My stupid personal problems really got in my way to update this story. I wasn't able to quite concentrate, but I'm hoping that you guys are enjoying this story so far. Sneak Peek: something's interesting gonna happen in next chapter with Dean & Randy. Stay tuned, and please read and review this ,my lovely readers.


	6. Chapter 6

The golden sunrays had started to peep into the room through the open windows, and the slow quite breeze which was blowing outside had found its way in the room blowing swiftly over Dean's unruly hair. He could feel the coolness of the breeze as well as the mild rays of sun hitting over his face which in turn forced his eyes to creak open slowly.

Dean tried to move, but he felt his body being tightly locked up in strong arms, and he instantly assumed that he might be held over by Roman's body. So, it only took him a second to quickly roll over, as he tightly held on to the body which was lying beside him. He placed his head over the other's chest, and inhaled deeply trying to relax as his heavy lid eyes lazily surveyed the corners of the room.

It didn't took him too long to realize that he wasn't in his own room, and he quickly lifted his head up from the man's chest. He slowly turned his head to stare at the man who was embracing him tightly, and his eyes opened wide with surprise. He lifted his head slowly to look directly at Randy while still being wrapped up in his arms.

Randy was sleeping over peacefully as he softly inhaled & exhaled, and Dean couldn't help but get intrigued by the calmness that Randy's face presented. The way the sunrays illuminated his face over his dusky brown face making it glimmer caused a slight throbbing effect in Dean's heart. He knew that Randy was beautiful, hell there was no man or woman who would deny him, but to Dean he was more than just a handsome face.

Dean loved the fact that Randy held him so tight, and didn't wake him up last night when most probably he would've dozed off right after the movie had ended. It seemed like this man genuinely cared about him, and this made his heart melt a little. It was then, when Dean realized that he too had some sort of feelings for Randy, and it was only growing stronger with every passing moment.

The slight wind that blew through the windows made the off white colored curtains in the room to fly, and hit the window pane causing a dangle sound, which made Randy's face to twitch a little. Dean was so goddamn mesmerized with his sleeping face that he didn't even bother about the fact that his own head was now casting a shadow over Randy's face.

Randy realized in his sleepy state that someone was hovering over his face, and his eyes quickly crept open. Never in his life had he ever seen such gorgeous crystal clear baby blue eyes looking down on him as the very first thing in the morning. Dean tried to look away, but it felt as if his eyes were stuck with some glue or something that it didn't even roll from its transfixed position.

The stare was intense as Randy's aqua blue eyes bored into that of Dean's baby blue ones. They kept on looking at each other as if they were in some kind of trance. Randy moved his one arm away from Dean's waist to his disheveled hair as he caressed it softly. He stroked his hair with his fingers tenderly. "Good morning." He whispered.

Dean stared at him as he slowly blinked his eyes to look at his lips first then back at his eyes. "Morning!" He purred.

Randy couldn't get enough of that coarse raspy voice of Dean's which sounded extra seductive due to the morning heaviness. "You slept well." He asked as he noted the flicker in Dean's eyes when he looked at his lips. He reconsidered it in his mind accepting that it might be just his wishful thinking and nothing else, because even though Dean had a golden chance last night, yet he didn't make any attempt to get anywhere near of him.

"Hmm…" Dean tried to sound practical in his voice, and not express his excitement of waking up in the man's arms that he was having a slight crush on. "I guess so I didn't even realize that I wasn't in my room up until I woke up a few minutes ago."

"Oh! Okay." Randy said calmly as he gripped hard onto Dean's hair. "I didn't felt like waking you up last night because you looked…" He gulped hard since it was really hard for Randy to express his feelings to him, when he was so ridiculously close to his goddamn face. "I guess I thought it was better for you spent your night here instead of going back to your room in the middle of the night."

Dean looked suspiciously at Randy as he bit his bottom lip slightly. He knew that Randy was trying real hard to hide his feelings, but he didn't say anything about it. "Okay! I get it." He replied carelessly, and looked a bit disappointed over Randy not opening up to him.

That look didn't escape past Randy, and he pulled Dean even closer to his face leaving him only an inch apart from his lips, as he whispered near them. "I didn't take any advantage of you, alright!"

"What? Come…on…I know that." Dean retorted quickly. He felt dumb for throwing questioning looks at him, because obviously Randy misinterpreted them.

Randy busted out in laughter with the way Dean answered him back, and soon Dean joined him as he too laughed his heart away. They both couldn't control their laughter over the silliness of the situation that Randy would even think to take any kind of advantage of Dean. After a few seconds passed, both of them huffed rapidly trying to maintain their composure when all of a sudden they went eerily quite.

Both of them blankly stared at each other, and Dean held Randy's face in his hands as he slowly moved in closer. Randy's eyes were transfixed over his as he pulled on Dean's hair in order to make him stay closer to his face. Dean's lips gently brushed over that of his, and Randy could feel butterflies forming in his stomach.

Randy was slight hesitant to move or force his lips hard over that of Dean's because he didn't wanted to seem commanding, and scare the man away. So, he simply allowed Dean to move and take control over his body. Dean pecked his lips softly, and sealed their lips in a kiss for a moment. It took all of Randy's willpower to not force his lips hard on to that of Dean's as he tried to remain still.

Dean felt his entire body shudder with the feeling that he wasn't quite able to understand what it was. Here he was kissing a man whom he'd disliked for a better part of his wrestling life, who wasn't even quite a gentleman even in the company that he'd been working for over a decade, but in spite of all that negativity he felt being drawn towards him.

Randy felt air being sucked out of his system over the sweet torture of the amazing lip lock. Dean pulled out of the kiss first and slightly smiled at him as he again went in for another kiss. Only this time Randy took control, and locked his lips hard onto that of Dean's as he tilted his head slightly to get a better access of his lips.

The moment Dean began to kiss him back, Randy's phone started to ring loudly causing them to end their kiss abruptly. Both of them looked stunned over their actions, and Randy wordlessly pulled himself away from Dean to answer his phone. Dean rolled over, and sat over the couch as he tried to put his disheveled hair back in place.

Randy quickly made his way to the nightstand beside his bed, and he sat down to speak with the man on the other end of the line, who appeared to be his dad. Dean could see the way Randy's face lit up when he spoke with his mom over phone. He'd never known what it felt like to have a happy family because his family members were all mean and careless towards him, yet he'd known its importance in one's life though, and had always missed the feeling of being loved & cared by his family.

In between his conversation Randy's eyes flicked over to Dean's, as he watched the younger man stand near the open windows gazing endlessly outside. He wasn't sure what it was, but the way Dean stood there leaning at the window pane made his heart ache. He knew for sure that something bothered him, and he prayed in his heart that it wasn't related to the kiss that they've just shared a few moments ago, because he wasn't sure if he could deal to stay away from him anymore, at least not after the way his heart felt for him.

Randy quickly finished his conversation, and moved to where Dean stood. He placed his hand over his right shoulder to pull him back out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" His heart was beating fast over what Dean was about to say.

"Nothing. You're family really misses you. Sorry…but I overheard you…I couldn't help myself." Dean looked away from Randy, and again stared back at the entire view of the city.

Randy realized that Dean wasn't upset about the kiss, and felt happy. "Aah...don't worry. My family misses me, but my dad is just nasty. He wants me to go fishing with him on weekends, and we go but we never catch anything." He laughed and Dean smiled too. "And, my mom…gosh she gets upset if I don't try her every single dish which she keeps leaning from every other new cookery show that airs on television." They both laughed again a little. "What about your family, huh? What are they like?"

"Umm…nothing." Dean replied quickly, and then looked back at Randy who had a questioning expression on his face. "I mean…I don't know. We aren't close." He took a deep breath before he spoke again as talking about his family always made him feel uncomfortable, but for some weird reason he felt like talking bout it to Randy. "My dad was never at home, and he spent most of his time locked up in prison, all because of his love to wreck things everywhere. As for my mum, let's just say that she was never very fond of me. How could she anyways? Because she was an alcoholic and spent her life abusing drugs, and yours truly." He spoke poking his index finger in his heart.

Randy's face had turned sad with despair and hurt as he uttered softly. "Do they never make any attempt to speak with you?"

"Oh…hell no, my dad's dead now. God rest his filthy soul, and my mum kicked me out of her house when I was fourteen. I don't even know if she's alive or fucking dead." Dean spat back in anger, and stared into the skies. "You know what Randy; it may sound a bit cliché, but this wrestling business is all l have. This is the only thing that belongs to me and is rightfully mine, as for everything else is just substantial in my life. Everything just comes and goes."

Randy was shocked to learn about Dean's life, and he understood that Dean wasn't crazy on purpose, but was tormented due to circumstances in his life. This man had nothing in his life which made him feel wanted or happy, so no wonder Dean had gone crazy over his loneliness, and had a careless attitude towards life. "Dean, I never imagined that you would've gone through so much, but I feel for you. I know it's easy for me to say, but believe me that you're here because you deserve this. You aren't in this business by mistake, and now you're gonna be the new US champ, right?"

Dean smirked a little over Randy words as he shook his head slightly. "I'm a mistake though Randy. Believe that!"

"What?" Randy asked quirking his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes!" Dean turned around completely to look at Randy as he slowly folded his arms. "My mum always told me that I was born because one night my dad forgot to wear condom and the next thing she knows that she got pregnant." He laughed a little to himself. "She insisted that the only reason she gave birth to me was to trick my dad into paying her some money for raising me up. They never loved each other, and she made sure to tell me every single fucking day of my life that I was born by mistake...I'm a fucking mistake…mistake…"

Dean kept on mumbling, and banged his hand hard over the window pane. "I'm a goddamn mistake!" He hissed angrily, when Randy pulled Dean into a tight embrace, and caressed the back of his hair.

"Shut up! And, listen to me." Randy sound commanding as he tried to control Dean over. "You're not a mistake here, okay. Don't you care what your stupid family has told you?" He pulled himself away from hug, and looked in his eyes as he clutched his arms tightly. "You're gonna be the champ in few days, and that's what you are, a champion alright!"

Dean sighed hard, and again hugged Randy tightly. "Thanks for saying that. I really need to focus on my work, you're right I was born to be the champion." He mumbled under the crook of his neck.

"That's the spirit." Randy uttered and pulled himself out of the hug. "And, you've always got friends around here, right?"

"Right!" Dean said, and then quickly slapped his head hard. "Oh! Shit...my friends…"

"What happened now?"

"Umm…remember I told you last night that I didn't tell my friends, that I'm here with you."

"So, what?"

"Ahh...they would be searching for me now. I'm late, we gotta catch a flight at nine, and it's already six. Shit…"

Randy laughed the way Dean got all worked up over the mention of his friends, and those were some friends he'd got as they were always attached to him from his hips. He saw Dean stumbling over the wooden table to grab his phone. "Gaahhh…" Dean groaned hard. "The battery's dead…fuck they would be looking for me now. I'll leave, okay bye!"

With that Dean ran towards the door to quickly unlock it. "Hey! Wait for a sec." Randy chased right after him, and Dean stopped momentarily as he turned around to face him. "Look I had a great time last night, but even a greater time this morning." He stared right into his eyes. "You made my morning…you uhh. I'm gonna see you around right?"

Dean smirked on the nervousness over Randy's face as he stepped in closer to mumble near his lips. "You can bet on that." And, then he smiled widely as he unlocked the door to make his way out of his room.

Randy grinned widely as he leaned against the door, and reprocessed everything that had taken place this morning. "Wow!" He said to himself as he sighed harder, and now there was this feeling bubbling in his heart for the man who had just left his room. He realized that Dean had brought such immense happiness to his heart, which he'd been realy missing for quite sometime in his life.

* * *

When Dean reached their shared room he was able to convince his friend's that because he'd dozed off last night he had to stay back at Antonio's room. And, which is why he wasn't able to make it to the surprise celebration that Roman & Seth had planned for themselves over the fact that they were now going to be the new crowning champions of wwe.

The entire week was very stressful as well as hectic for the shield members. They had segments & matches as well as training sessions almost every singe day of the week. Dean had resorted to texting and making regular phone calls to Randy whenever he found some amount of free time. He had to undergo some serious work before he became the next champ in wwe along with his friends.

Randy had really missed Dean to say the least, and them being on different house shows wasn't helping either. He would anxiously wait for any message or call which came from Dean, and he felt like a teenager again when he got all excited for his new found crush. It was needless to say that he was growing day by day closer to the one man, who was so hard to get along with, but somehow his personal life saga had captured a part of Randy's heart, and he was more than ready to get close with this crazy wild man.

* * *

It was Sunday, the big day when Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were all going to etch their names in the history books of wwe for forever. The boys were more than excited, and had got up early for a quick training session at the hotel's gym. Dean had already sent a quick message over to Randy mentioning that he was going to train at the gym over an hour ago, but he didn't receive any reply back, so he'd assumed that Randy might be still asleep as it was only six in the morning.

Randy got up two hours later to find Dean's message, and smacked his head hard. He quickly took a shower, and dressed up to meet up with Dean at the hotel's gym. But by the time he reached there he noticed Dean and his friend's packing their bags up, and it looked as if they were leaving the gym now. He watched Roman & Seth part away from Dean for a second as they made their way to the gym's bathroom, and he ran quickly towards Dean grabbing his arm as he pinned him to the pillar just behind the weights rack.

"What the fuck?" Dean muttered in shock as he felt his back being hit up against the pillar wall, but just after a moment he found Randy standing tall right in front of him. "Randy?"

"Gosh...I'm sorry, I reached my hotel at three in the morning, so I dozed off, so I wasn't able to answer your message back." Randy quickly responded as he leaned in closer to Dean's face.

"Hmmm…I figured." Dean smirked as he looked directly into his eyes. "But, I'm afraid I can't hang around for long. I need to take a quick shower, and then leave for breakfast with my friends."

"Oh! I understand. But, I'm glad that I at least got to catch up with you." Randy sighed harder as he ran his fingers in Dean's unruly hair. "I kinda missed not seeing you over the week."

"Really?"

"Yes, believe me. But, I guess your friends made sure that you didn't even think bout me once. Right?"

"Umm...Nah, quite frankly I really thought about you."

"You did?"

"Yes…" Dean laughed over Randy's expression of disbelief. "Your face…you look so shocked…" He laughed harder, and Randy immediately grabbed his jaw as he stared right into those gorgeous baby blue eyes. Dean's laughter slowly died off, and he intensely stared back at him. Randy leaned in closer, and wasn't able to control himself anymore as he slowly closed the gap between their lips.

Their lips had barely locked with each other's into a kiss when Seth's voice came trailing off from behind the pillar. "Dean….where the hell are you?" Randy quickly moved away from him as Dean peeked from behind the pillar to get a look of his friend. "Oh! Shit, he's coming this way. I need to leave okay!" Dean gasped as he motioned to leave, but he felt his hand being grabbed hard.

He turned around to look at Randy, and he saw an unreadable expression over his face. "All the best to my future US champ." Randy took hold of his hand as he bought it closer to his lips, and kissed the underside of his palm. "I'll be watching, and you'll do great." Dean was speechless over Randy's display of affection, and he didn't exactly know as to what he felt in the moment, so he simply smiled and got lost again in those aqua blue eyes.

"Dean…." Seth's voice screeched through the gym room, and Dean got pulled out off the intense stare as he smiled once again at him before he left to catch up with his friend.

"I'm here...I'm here...calm down!" Dean walked over to Seth who quite simply looked exhausted with all the yelling. He then turned his head over for a moment to look back at the same pillar Randy and he were leaning on just a few moments ago.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Seth said with an irritated voice.

"Nothing, my ringmaster! Let's leave now." Dean smirked, and placed his arm over Seth's shoulder as they both walked away together. Randy laughed to himself as he watched Dean walk away, and softly ran the tip of his fingers over his lips which were now tingling due to the touch of Dean's soft hand & lips.

* * *

The extreme rules pay per view was in full swing as Dean had just won his match, and was making his way behind the curtains through the gorilla position with his friends in tow. He was being congratulated by his fellow wwe superstars, officials and even the chairman of the company Vince Mcmahon himself. His eyes roamed in the entire area as he searched for one man he was literally infatuated with as of late, but wasn't quite able to find him.

As soon as he entered his locker room Roman & Seth both simultaneous took their turns to kiss the hell outta of him. "Congrats, baby." Roman pulled Dean even closer to his body lifting him up high, and then kissed him again. "I'm so happy for you."

"Dean Ambrose is our united states champion…wohooooo…" Seth screamed louder in excitement to the walls of the locker room. "Believe that…yipeeeeee." He started to even dance a little in excitement. Roman & Dean both laughed at him, when a sudden knock at the door startled them. Roman moved to open the door to find the official standing there, who mentioned him to prepare for their own tag match which was about to take place in another half an hour or so.

All three of them quickly ran through the script with Team hell no before they made their ways to the stands for their entrance. During the entire time Dean's eyes kept on searching for Randy, but he was nowhere to be found. He lastly thought that he might be too busy with the preparation of his own match with the Big Show which was going to take place later in the night.

Randy was busy with Triple H and other officials in COO's room discussing about the young and upcoming guys. He was an important figure in wwe business because of his experience, so he had to be present there for every important discussion that took place. He wanted to scream out loud after Dean's victory, but somehow had to hold himself back because of the officials that were present around him. He even watched Seth & Roman's match patiently, but once he saw the boys celebrating and leave the arena, he couldn't hold himself to stay there any longer.

After a few minutes, Randy excused himself from the officials, and pretended that he had to prepare for his own match, and somehow managed to make his way out of the COO's chamber. Once out he took a deep breath, and his heart now beat excitedly as he was more than happy to meet up with the new US champ.

The moment he took a left to go down the personal locker room of the shield in the basement his eyes met with a lean more familiar figure standing in the lonely hallway. But, the guy wasn't alone as he stood there making out with his girlfriend, and it took him only a few seconds to recognize the man, as he was none other than his ex-boyfriend, Cody Rhodes.

"Jealous, huh?" Cody said crooking his neck as Randy quickly passed right behind him.

His words stopped Randy dead in his tracks, and he turned around to look back at him. "You wish." He shot back in a firm yet angry tone.

Cody quickly kissed the temple of his girlfriend, and stared back at Randy as he whispered something in his girl's ear. In a matter of moments his hot girlfriend, Vanessa left the scene walking away from the empty hallway with her stilettos sound echoing everywhere. "Now, Randy you maybe a hot single veteran wrestler here, but I know that you've spoiled your name enough to be able to trick anyone around here to fall for you, not after what you did to me. So, I guess loneliness sucks, doesn't it?"

"Well, thanks for your unnecessary concern." Randy scooted a bit closer to him, and folded his arms as he stood proudly in front of him. "I happen to meet someone, and he's more of a man than you'll ever be."

Cody laughed mockingly as he looked directly at him. "Who? Ambrose, huh?" He could see the surprise look in Randy's eyes, and laughed once again. "What you thought that I didn't know or what? Well…I see the way you look at him, and earlier today I happen to find both of you getting cozy with each other at the gym. So, it's not hard to figure out you know."

Randy's jaw clenched over Cody's mannerisms as he hissed through his teeth. "Stay outta of my business, alright." He smirked at the fear that flashed in Cody's eyes, and he liked it. "If you love to act as my stalker, then it's my duty to let you know that he's something special. And, he's everything that I ever wanted, get it!"

Cody's face became serious as he looked a bit hurt over his ex's words. "Oh! Then I'm happy for you." He could see the disbelief in Randy's face as he spoke softly. "But, let me tell you something if you don't know already about it. Ambrose had a dark past, and has gone under huge turmoil to reach where he's at. So, you maybe happy with him but sooner or later you'll hurt him, just like you did to me. But, unlike me Ambrose won't be able to recuperate, and he'll lose everything because he hasn't even got a family to back him up…."

"Shut up!" Randy interrupted him. "You can't take our relationship failure as a verdict for everything. I know that I'll never hurt Dean." He sighed harder as he mumbled slowly. "I can never hurt him…" Thoughts of his & Dean's discussion about his family flashed in his mind, and he felt terrified at that moment.

Cody looked concerned about him as he spoke in a soft voice. "Take my word Randy, I speak through experience. The only man who's gonna be happy is you because you always get what you want, but you can never make him happy. Dean will suffer terribly, and all because of you." He placed his hand slowly over his right shoulder. "You can never make him happy."

Randy silently stared into Cody's eyes, and it felt as if truth flashed right in front of him. He shook his head in anger and dismay as he quietly turned around to the opposite direction of the shield's locker room, and he quickly left the hallway.

The shied boys watched Randy's match before they finished shooting for their extreme rules exclusive backstage segment, and made their way to their own locker room. Before Dean could even enter the room, Seth & Roman had vigorously started to make out. He watched them and thought that this was the right time that he could sneak out, and meet up with Randy before he left the arena.

Dean went over to his locker room to only find it locked from outside, and he even asked couple of guys but nobody seemed to have seen him. He wasn't quite able to understand as to why Randy didn't even came over to congratulate him since this was supposedly one of the biggest nights of his wrestling career. He felt exhausted, and slowly made his way out of the hallway to leave for his locker room, when he heard a loud grunting sound that came out of men's bathroom.

Without even any second thoughts Dean quietly made his way over to the men's bathroom. He could see the bathroom being completely empty except for a man that stood in the very far corner of the sink. It was the same man that he'd been desperately looking for the entire night. Randy stood there lowering his head down in front of the large mirror, and it felt like he was mumbling something to himself. Dean quickly approached him from behind, and hugged him as he folded his arms tightly around his waist. "There you are!" He said happily as he placed a soft kiss over his naked back.

Randy was startled by Dean's actions as he quickly turned around to face him. "Oh! Hey! Congrats champ." He spoke with no sign of enthusiasm in his voice which sting Dean a little bit.

"What happened? You don't look happy." Dean said in a low voice still holding Randy in his arms.

Randy instantly felt like a jerk, and he pulled Dean over in a tight embrace. "Oh! Come on. I'm very happy. You're the champ, and you fucking deserve it." He mumbled softly under the crook of his neck.

Dean enjoyed holding Randy's bare body since he was still in his ring gear, and smiled gleefully as he ran his hands entirely over his naked back. "Hmmm…I watched your match too, and as usual you were perfect. But, since I'm the new champ now, you gotta give me something right?"

Randy pulled out of hug to look at Dean as he smirked slightly. "What do you want?"

"This…" Dean looked at him once before he crashed his lips completely with that of Randy's. Their lips quickly molded into one as Dean hungrily kissed him like he'd been waiting for this moment for all of his life. Randy wasn't the one to hold anything either, so he kissed him back with full force. Dean could feel knots forming in his stomach over the way Randy feverishly kissed him.

Randy angled his head slightly to get a better access to Dean's mouth, and he could feel the excitement in his heart rising up at dangerous levels. He was majorly getting turned on by a simple kiss, and it spoke miles about the feelings he had for this man. He ran the tip of his tongue over the seam of Dean's lips for the access to his mouth, and it was granted quickly.

Dean and Randy's tongue battled for dominance as their tongues rolled & coiled over each others. Randy's tongue somehow won and found its way into Dean's mouth, as he tasted every bit of the insides of his mouth that was there to taste. He couldn't believe as to how sweet Dean's mouth tasted and kept on licking & sucking hard on his lips. He then allowed Dean's tongue to slip in his mouth, as he enjoyed the pink muscle running into deeper portions of his mouth.

Dean pulled out from the kiss first as he tried to catch his breath, but he didn't felt like stopping, so he started to plant open mouth kisses all over Randy's neck & shoulder area. He sucked and licked at every spot causing soft gasps to escape from Randy's mouth. And, the way Randy's fingers were caressing his unruly hair, he could tell that he was enjoying it just as much he was. "Oh! Dean…you're amazing...Aah…" He moaned when Dean took a hard bite over the nape of his neck.

"You like it, huh?" Dean mumbled from in between his teeth that were pressed over his neck muscle. He started to lick over that same spot with his tongue making Randy grunt hard. He was enjoying every bit of Dean's mouth over his body, as he tried to open his eyes slowly to grip over Dean's unruly hair, when suddenly his eyes met with their reflection in the mirror.

Randy could see Dean kissing & biting over his neck, and immediately Cody's words flashed in his mind. "The only man who's gonna be happy is you…. you can never make him happy…." He instantly tensed in Dean's grip, and his hands break free from Dean's waist as he stood there like a mannequin in shock.

Dean quickly moved from his neck to look up at him, and locked their lips together in another kiss. Only this time Randy didn't kiss him back, and after few tense seconds it took all of his courage to place his hands before his chest to push Dean off of him. "Stop it!" He spoke harshly.

"What?" Dean gasped for air as he looked startled, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What's the matter?"

Randy gasped harder and turned his back against him. "This isn't right! We shouldn't do this."

"Oh! Really." Dean said in a playful tone as he moved to hold Randy's waist from behind again. "But, why? I thought that you wanted me, and the way you were kissing me back speaks for itself."

Randy turned around to look at him as he gritted his teeth, and pushed his hands off of him. "This is a mistake."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. "What?" He looked hurt, and he felt as if a tone of bricks had fallen over his body.

"I'm making a mistake with you. You aren't a right person for me." Randy sighed harder, and looked directly into the sad baby blue eyes of his. "I can never make you happy." His own words had punctured a hole in his heart, but he had to real here because it wasn't about what he wants at the moment, as it was about keeping Dean away from him.

"Oh! Don't flatter yourself. I wasn't looking for some kind of relationship or something." Dean said in a mocking tone, but deep inside his heart he knew that for the first time in his life he had really felt something for someone, but he needed to hide those feelings now. "It was just going to be a fuck, and that's all."

Randy smiled at Dean's vagueness, but he knew better that his statements were far from the truth, yet he complied. "Maybe for you it was, but now I can't do this."

"Then suit your fucking self." Dean said in angry tone. He himself didn't knew as to why he was feeling so much anger within him, maybe because he'd never been denied or maybe he liked Randy more than he cared to admit. "God...you amaze me. A fuck can do no harm to you, so don't be uptight." Dean's pride wasn't letting Randy walk away just like that, and moreover the mistake part wasn't helping either.

Randy was befuddled by Dean's behavior, and he came close to his face as he whispered near his lips. "Either way you look at it, it's a fucking mistake Dean, a mistake!" He then quickly turned around, and exited the bathroom leaving Dean all alone there.

* * *

Okay! I'm really very sorry, but I was suffering from severe cold & fever for a week. I couldn't even move without collapsing on the ground because of dizziness, so forgive me for updating so late. I hope that you guys enjoy this and I'll try & update soon, because I'm doing fine now. Please read & review, I love all my lovey readers.


End file.
